Freeze the Flame
by HardyzAngel1
Summary: *Sequel to Melt The Rain* "The fire about her I've loved for our whole lives, it's gone, you said it would come back, I've waited for almost a year, I don't know how much longer I can wait, healing time is over, time to move on with our lives"
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Jeff Hardy…but I'm working on it…I don't own anything you recognize from the WWF, but one thing I DO own, and that's Paige and Mercy! Woo!

Summary: *Sequel to Melt The Rain* It's been nearly 2 years since Paige's accident, Mercy is 2, and Jeff and Paige had developed a relationship that neither of them ever imagined would work, their relationship had gone past the threshold of being "just friends" because they had fallen in love, when disaster strikes, can Paige and Jeff's life-long relationship hold up against all odds?

****

Bleeding Rose

Chapter 1: Life

"18…19…20..Ready or not here I come!" Jeff called through the hotel room, crawling quietly on his hands and knees into the adjoining hotel room and looking around, he suppressed a laugh when he saw two sock feet sticking out from under the bed, "I've…got ya!" Jeff called, sneaking up behind the two feet, a shrill cry came from under the bed as the little girl crawled farther under, finally emerging at the other side where Jeff was waiting, she screamed again and ran into the room that belonged to Jeff and Paige, desperately trying to reach Paige's bed, which was their "base", Jeff crawled along the floor until he was close enough to reach out and grab the little blonde girl by the waist and pull her down into his lap where they both collapsed in a giggling heap, just then, the door swung open and there stood Paige, her hair still colorfully dyed to look like flames, and her blue eyes set back in her head and seemed to glow, she was clad in an orange shirt that slightly showed her bellybutton ring, which was a small silver hoop with a small HB pendant hanging from it, and jeans, Paige smiled at the sight she saw, Jeff's freshly dyed blue hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, he was wearing a pair of his famous baggy black pants and a black muscle shirt, Paige's 2 year old daughter, Mercy, now had shoulder length blonde hair that Jeff insisted had to be dyed purple sometime soon, and blue-green eyes that were somewhere between Jeff and her mother, she was rather tall and muscular, with slight lingering baby fat, that was the only the only difference between Mercy and Paige, "Well, it looks like you two had fun" Paige joked, putting her shopping bags down, "Mommy!" Mercy yelled and ran into Paige's open arms, "Hi sweety, did you and Jeff have fun?" Paige asked, smiling past the little girl and at Jeff, "Jeffie said that when I get older he's 'onna teach me how to do a swa- …umm..swan-.." the little two year-old stumbled on the word, "Swanton?" Paige filled in, looking again past Mercy and at Jeff giving him a hard stare, "Oh c'mon Paige, she's only two" Jeff defended, "Exactly" Paige sighed, "Calm down babe, speaking of wrestling, doesn't someone have some training to do?" it was Jeff's turn to smile mischievously at Paige, who sighed, she went and quickly changed into a pair of gray workout pants and a matching gray tank top, and tying her colorful hair into a loose ponytail before picking Mercy up from Jeff's lap, "Let's go" she smiled, Jeff obediently got up and followed her out the door, "Where are we leaving Mercy?" Jeff asked, "Matt and Amy are meeting us in the gym" Paige said, leading Jeff into the large room with a single ring in the middle, "Jeff! Paige!" Amy's chirping voice sounded once they got through the door, "Hey there little Tigress!", "Amy!" little Mercy ran to the red-head and jumped into her arms, Amy groaned and lifted Mercy to her hip, "Nice to see you too" she joked, walking over to Paige and Jeff, "Hey Paige, Jeff" Amy nodded to each of them, Matt came up from behind Amy, "Hey bro, how you feelin Paige?" Matt asked, "I'm doing fine" Paige said, punching Matt playfully on the arm, "We're going shopping" Amy winked at Paige, "I just got back" Paige smiled, "But we're taking Mercy with us" Amy smiled, Mercy looked at her, "Shopping!" she laughed, "So say bye bye to mommy" Amy said, Mercy waved her small hand, "Bu bye" she cooed, Amy walked past Paige and Jeff, Matt followed, "We'll leave you two alone" Matt said, winking at them, "Be back in 3 hours!" Paige called after them, after the door closed, Jeff put his arm on Paige's shoulder, "You ready?" he asked, gesturing to the empty ring, "Yeah, lead the way" she said, her eyes still focused on the door, "C'mon" Jeff said, taking her hand and pulling her towards the ring, Paige finally turned her head away from the door and towards Jeff, "Ok, so we've covered the basics, now, we're gonna take to the air" Jeff said, climbing into the ring and then helping Paige inside, "Ok, let's take it to the extreme" Paige joked, "You remember how to do anything?" Jeff asked, before Matt and Jeff left for the WWF, Paige had wrestled with them, she was on her way to the top, but then, the impossible happened, her extreme spirit was broken, but that was history, and now Paige was determined to make the best of it and she was beginning to wrestle again, hoping that now that her spirit was in tact, she could regain her abilities in the squared circle, "I think I can still do a moonsault" Paige shrugged, "Ok, try it" Jeff said, gesturing towards the turnbuckle, Paige climbed to the top, the view from up there was amazing, it didn't seem to be so high when you were on the outside looking in, she took a deep breath and leapt off, performing a sloppy moonsault, "So, now I have a basis to start on, sorry babe, but the moonsault needs work" Jeff smiled, helping Paige to her feet, "I'm going to guide you down, ok?" Jeff said, again motioning for her to climb the turnbuckle, he watched her graceful moves closley as she climbed, her long dyed hair swayed gently in the light breeze that was formed from the AC unit, and her seemingly perfect features moved in pure angelic motions as she perched atop the turnbuckle, "Jeff?" Paige giggled and waved her hand in the air sarcastically, "Um, yeah" Jeff said, standing beside Paige, who was still sitting on the turnbuckle, and put his hands gently on her waist, "On 3, I want you to push off of the turnbuckle, like you're jumping, only I'm gonna carry you back down, ok?" Jeff explained, trying not to get sucked in by the hypnosis of her blue eyes, "1..2..3" Jeff counted slowly, on three, Paige pushed off and Jeff held her in the air as he flipped her perfectly, so she landed in the perfect position, "Great, now you do it without me" Jeff said, Paige got back up and climbed the turnbuckle, executing a near perfect moonsault, "Great! You did it!" Jeff yelled, running to Paige and hugging her, "You're a natural" he said, still holding her gently in his arms, "I learned from the best" she smiled, Jeff leaned in and kissed her, she pulled away with a smile, and rested her head on Jeff's shoulder, "Have you learned enough for today?" Jeff asked, looking into her eyes, and instantly falling under her spell, "Wanna go back to the room?" Paige asked, looking up into Jeff's glowing emerald eyes, and seeing the shock, "Are you sure that's what you want?" he asked, Paige nodded slightly, "I'm sure", "Well, ok" Jeff smiled, leading her out of the ring and towards the elevator, once inside, he lay soft kisses down her neck until the elevator door opened with a ding, and the two scurried out and into their room, Jeff opened the door and Paige stepped inside, sitting on the bed, Jeff came over and sat beside her, kissing her ear and moving down to her neck, and the neckline of her shirt, "You're sure you want this?" he looked back up into her eyes, "I've never been so sure in all my life, I love you Jeffrey Nero Hardy" she said, kissing him one more time before he moved his hands back down to her shirt…

A/N:….er…..ok….so that wasn't so good….please please please review…if I get 2 reviews…I'll post some more, fair enough? Ok…and it is impossible for me to write sex scenes, so ya see how that goes..so…2 reviews…then the next chapter…kk? Happiness! (I'm not good on the whole chapter thing…I know it sucks!!!)


	2. Suprise!

Ok yall, thanks for reviewing, Just to clear up any confusion…I didn't mean to leave Bleeding Rose at the top of the first chapter…sorry!! and sorry it took so long to get the first chapter up! I kinda got sidetracked with failing Algebra and all...but anyway...enjoy..and don't forget to review!!

****

Freeze The Flame

Chapter 2-Surprise!

*3 Hours Later*

"Mmmhmm?" Paige groaned as she raised her head from Jeff's chest and looked at him, he was sleeping peacefully, his angelic face curved into a slight smile, with a yawn, Paige sat completely up and looked at the clock, it was nearly 4:00, *4:00?!?!* Paige's mind screamed, Matt and Amy would be home with Mercy at any moment, "Jeff! Wake up!" she shook Jeff, he groaned and sat up, "Hey baby" he grinned, "Not now! Matt and Amy'll be home any second!" she all but screamed, jumping up and throwing on whatever clothes were closest, Jeff sat back and watched her as she quickly scurried around the room, picking up the strewn clothes that they had carelessly discarded hours earlier, "Jeff!" she called him back into reality by throwing his clothes into his face, "Put them on!" she said, Jeff sighed and changed back into his clothes stubbornly, no sooner had the two gotten their clothes on when the door swung open and there stood Matt and Amy, little Mercy was wrapped in Amy's arms, "What happened here?" Matt inquired, looking at the couple's messy hair and the unmade bed, "Nothing that concerns you Matt" Paige assured him, taking Mercy from Amy's arms, "Mom, look at what Amy got me!" Mercy said, proudly taking out two little Matt and Jeff action figures out from behind her back, "Wow, Amy got that for you?" Paige said, looking past Mercy and at Amy, who mouthed 'Ten dollars' and shrugged, "Those are really nice" Paige said, sitting down on the bed with Mercy in her lap, "Did you thank Amy?" Paige asked, raising Mercy's chin from the point where she was looking at the dolls so that she was looking into Paige's eyes, "Thank's Amy!" Mercy called over to Amy, who was talking to Jeff in the corner, "No prob Tigress" Amy said, then went back to talking with Jeff, "Look mom, it's Matt and Jeff" Mercy stated proudly holding the two figures in her mom's face, "Yes, I see, now go and play" Paige said, sliding Mercy off of her lap, she quickly scurried over in another corner to play with her new toys, Paige walked over to where Jeff, Matt, and Amy were talking, "Have fun?" Amy said, eying Paige with a smile, "Tons" Paige replied, Jeff sliding his arm around her waist so she leaned on him, "We're going out to dinner with Adam and Jay at 6, so be ready" Matt said, "We're gonna go get ready" Amy said, giggling as Matt pulled her out of the room and into theirs, "Those two" Paige joked, sitting on the bed, "I'm gonna go take a shower" Paige sighed, getting up and walking into the bathroom, "Jeff, watch Mercy for me, ok?" Paige called from inside the bathroom, turning on the water and adjusting it, outside she could hear Jeff play wrestling with Mercy, with a sigh Paige stepped into the shower and let the warm water splash over her body, soaking her hair, she closed her eyes tightly and just let the warm caress of the water overtake her, after a few more minutes she turned off the water and stepped out, wrapping the towel around her and drying off, then blow drying her hair, then looked at herself in her mirror, her fiery hair was beginning to fade, she needed to re-dye it, Paige slipped on a pair of jeans and a bright orange shirt, with a sigh, Paige pepped her step and opened the door, bouncing out happily, "Ok Jeff, your turn" Paige smiled, motioning to the door, "K, I'll be back" Jeff said, walking past Paige and touching her side, the door closed and Paige heard the water turn on, and she sat down on the bed and watched Mercy play with her new toys, "Hey baby, c'mere" Paige said, patting her lap, Mercy ran over with her little Jeff doll still in her hand and jumped into her lap, "I've missed you today" Paige said, kissing Mercy's thick blonde hair, then setting her down in front of her and kneeling to come eye to eye with her, "When we go out to eat, I want you to be a very good girl, ok?" Paige said, Mercy nodded twice, "That's my Tigress" Paige smiled and tapped the little girl's chin and stood up to finish getting ready as Mercy went back to playing with her dolls, Paige sighed and sat down on the bed, thinking about Jeff, she loved him so much, she loved everything about him, the way his hands felt against her skin, his smile, his eyes, and especially his lips, she sighed and closed her eyes, leaning her head back and letting her mind wander, from the back of her mind, she heard Mercy yell at Jeff to hurry, because she had to potty, then the door opening then slamming shut again, a few more moments and she would've been asleep, until she felt soft lips against her neck, she was instantly startled back into awareness of her surroundings, jerking her head up, and suddenly realizing that it was only Jeff, she leaned back again, then groaned to herself, "No, no, Jeff, what about Mercy?" she said, running her fingers through his blue hair and trying to pull him off of her neck gently, "She won't mind" he complained, Paige couldn't help but laugh, and take Jeff's face in her hands, and looking firmly into his emerald eyes, "Later" she said with a slight grin, Jeff sighed like a two year old being denied of his candy, and got up off of his knees, "I'm gonna hold you to that" he said, pointing at Paige, who smiled, "Are you ready?" she asked, "When you and Tigress are" he said, "I'll go get Matt and Amy" Paige said, getting off of the bed and walking to Matt and Amy's room, "Yall almost ready in there?!" she called, "Yeah, we're ready!" Amy called from the other side, "Everybody decent?" Paige asked, "Yeah" it was Matt this time, Paige walked in, "Let's go I'm starved!" she complained to Amy who was finishing her hair, "You sound like a baby" Matt said, Paige turned around and stuck he tongue out at him, Amy turned around, "Ok, let's go" she said, grabbing her purse from the dresser and heading towards the door, Paige walked back into her room and got Mercy, taking her hand and leading her towards the door, Mercy grunted and reached her arms towards her mother, Paige picked her up, letting her rest on her hip, and walked out the door, "C'mon Jeff!"she called back into the room, just as Jeff stepped out into the hall, "'eff!" Mercy called, stretching her arms towards him, he knelt down and Paige let the girl down to the floor where she climbed onto Jeff's back, "Hey Tigress, bet we can beat Mom to the car" he said, Mercy nodded, and Jeff took off running, Paige on his heels, Matt and Amy followed behind slowly, laughing as they stepped out into the dimming sky..

*That Night*

Paige lay in the bed, facing the ceiling, she couldn't sleep, it was no use, she was wide awake, with a sigh, she rolled over and looked at Jeff, who was sleeping soundly, she watched his chest move up and down for a few minutes, before she gave up on sleep and rolled out of bed, quietly tiptoeing over to the dresser and pulling out some workout clothes, that she slipped on, she took a quick glance into Mercy's crib, she was sleeping, clutching a bear to her chest, then turned to the door, walking to it and then out, hoping Jeff wouldn't wake up while she was gone, she walked downstairs through the almost empty halls except for a few people who were getting back from clubbing, then took a sharp turn into the now dark training room, and fumbling around for the light switch, finding it and flipping the lights on, she walked over to the ring and got in, practicing moves from the turnbuckle, executing them perfectly, thirty minutes passed, and Paige was worn out and very ready for sleep, so she slid out of the ring, wiping the sweat from her forehead, and coming face to face with Vince McMahon, she gasped, "Uh, Mr. McMahon, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here.." she said, feeling her face burning hot, "It's quite alright...Paige?" he said, Paige nodded, "No, really, I'm so sorry" she insisted, "Actually, I liked what I saw" he said, Paige lifted her eyes from the ground to meet with his, "R..really?" she stammered, he nodded, "You know, we could use another good female such as yourself around the Federation" he said, Paige's heart jumped, "M-me?" she pointed to herself, "Yes, why don't you meet me here at noon tomorrow, bring Amy, and we'll see if a contract is in order" he said, Paige could only nod, "Good, now go get some rest, tomorrow is your big day" he said, turning and walking out the door, Paige stood there for about five minutes before finally getting the courage to lift her feet to move out the door, flipping off the light as she went, she walked up the stairs in an awestruck state, her, a WWF superstar, she finally made it back to her room, opened the door and flipped on the light, wandering over to the bed and sitting beside Jeff, who was furiously rubbing his eyes, trying to wake up, "Where've you been?" he asked, still half asleep, Paige never moved, but only opened her mouth, allowing a squeak to escape, "Training" she whispered, "Vince, tomorrow, noon, Amy...contract" she stammered, Jeff became worried and got down on his hands and knees in front of Paige, "Babe, slow down" he said, taking her hands in his, "Now...tell me slowly" he said, "I was training, and Vince saw me" Jeff stood up, "What did he do to you?!" he asked through clenched teeth, Paige stood too, coming eye to chin with Jeff, "Nothing, he-I-he wants to see me wrestle, he says a contract may be in order" she said quickly, falling backwards onto the bed, "That's great!" Jeff all but yelled, jumping onto the bed on his hands and knees, hovering over Paige, then leaning down and giving her a soft kiss, "You're gonna be a superstar" he whispered, kissing her again, Paige wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and felt him relax against her touch, Jeff ran his fingers through her colorful hair, inhaling deeply as the scent of peaches floated into his nostrils, his hands began to float down towards her waistline, never breaking the kiss, when a loud cry echoed through the hotel room, Jeff jumped, quickly propping himself up on his hands, Paige still under him, and she dropped her head down, both of their breaths were labored, "Mercy" Jeff sighed between quick breaths, Paige smiled slightly and rolled out from under him, her feet hitting the floor and padding over to the crib, with a defeated sigh Jeff moved his arms and let himself fall to the bed with a soft squeak from the springs, "Mama!!" Mercy yelled again, "Coming baby" Paige said, pulling her ruffled hair into a ponytail and wiping her forehead, "Mama, bad man hurt Tiga!" Mercy sobbed, raising her arms towards Paige, "Don't cry, there's no bad man" she soothed, picking her up and holding her, "Shhh, it's ok baby, you just had a bad dream" she whispered into Mercy's ear, "Nothing will ever hurt my Tigress" she whispered, beginning to lower Mercy back into her bed, "No! No! You!" she cried, Paige smiled, "Ok, you can sleep with me" she said, tucking Mercy in between her and Jeff, Jeff leaned over and placed a kiss on Mercy's head, "Night Tigress" he smiled as Paige turned off the lamp, Jeff rolled over and sighed, realizing he wasn't going to get any tonight.

Mmmmmkay!! Another chapter done...now I don't have the next part written, so it may be a while, but when I get 2 more reviews, I'll post it as soon as I get done! (and don't worry, Paij'll make sure I write all the time...) Thanks yall for reading, and please review!


	3. The Next Morning

Kinda short, I guess, but I have more written, just gotta type it, I'm shooting for 15 reviews..so review review review! Oh yeah, I don't own anyone 'sept Paige, who is my bestest friend Paige's alter ego...in a way..(lol, is it not a coincidence?), and Mercy, who is my alter ego in child-like form...yeah...ok...so I gotta...kinda...thank Seth...my 2 year old baby cousin..cuz a lot of those little cute terms (like 'go pay') in this fic are from him..which is really cute..so...on with the fic!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*Next Morning*

  
  


"'effie!" Jeff woke up to the little toddler right down in his ear, yelling, he groaned, opened his eyes, and looked at the clock before groaning again, "8:30? Tigress, I just wanna sleep!" he sighed, rolling over and burying the little girl under the covers, who squirmed and began to jump up and down on the bed, "'effie go pay!" she yelled between bounces, "No, no, Tigress, Jeff sleep" he said, closing his eyes, "No! Jeff pay!" she yelled, jumping once more and landing on Jeff's stomach, "Ow!" he cried, sitting up with Mercy in his arms, "Oh, I see sleepyhead woke up" Paige said, coming out of the bathroom, "Yeah" Jeff sighed, putting Mercy down and wrapping his arms around Paige, resting his chin on her head, "You ready?" he asked, "Ready as I'll ever be" she sighed into Jeff's chest, "Scared?" he asked, feeling her sigh, "Fear is only a four letter word" she breathed into his shirt, "That's my girl" Jeff smiled and kissed the top of her colorful head, "I need to tell Aimes", she sighed, pulling away from Jeff, just as a small body came hurling towards him, "Whoa!"Jeff gasped, grabbing Mercy out of midair, Paige looked back and laughed, then turned to knock on Amy's door, Matt opened it, his dark, wet curls hanging limp around his face, Paige could hear the hair dryer from the bathroom, she scolded herself mentally for the thoughts that entered her head (A/N: ok yall, Paige isn't fantasizing about Amy or Matt...she's thinking about the reason it looked like they both just got out of the shower ::hint hint, nudge nudge::), "Matt" Paige took a deep breath, "Can I talk to Aimes?" Paige looked up into his deep chocolate eyes, he knew it was important, with the hesitation Matt gave and the sudden realization that her eyes told all, Paige spoke, "Last night I went to practice, and Mr.McMahon came in, he liked what he saw, and told me to bring Amy to the training room and he might give me a contract" she blurted, "Does Jeff know?" Matt asked, his eyes showing th worry he held in, Yeah, don't worry, I'm a big girl" Paige smiled, "Yeah, I know, I also know that McMahon doesn't always play fair when it comes to women, sometimes he thinks with his manhood, and he can be dangerous, and I don't want to get you hurt again" Matt reached out and ran his thumb across Paige's chin, "Yes father" Paige said sarcastically, brushing past Matt and making a beeline for the bathroom, "Amy!" she shouted over the hair dryer, Amy looked up to see Paige leaning against the door frame, and turned the hair dryer off, "Hey girl!" she smiled, "what's up?" the excited look in Paige's eyes brought a pang of worry to Amy, "Do me a huge favor, please, McMahon is going to give me a shot at a contract, but I have to wrestle you, at noon, today" Paige smiled, using her big puppy dog eyes to plead silently, "Of course! This is so great!" Amy exploded, running over and giving Paige a hug, "Thank you so so so so so much!" Paige said, fighting back the tears, she had a real chance now, a chance at her dream that she had almost lost, twice...

  
  


Paige looked at the clock for at least the 5th time in the past 20 minutes, then back at Amy, who was lacing her shoes, "Are you ready yet?" she asked, walking over to Amy, who looked up and smiled at the look on Paige's face, "Almost" she said, Matt walked in, followed by Jeff, who was holding Mercy firmly in his arms "Mama!" Mercy shouted and reached her arms towards Paige, Jeff let the toddle down onto the floor and watched as she ran to her mother, "Tigress" Paige smiled, picking her up and resting her on her hip, "Ready!" Amy said, proudly bouncing to her feet and looking at Paige, "Let's go, don't wanna be late" Matt said, "Go bu-bye?" Mercy asked in her sweet baby voice, "Yes, we're going bye bye, go to Matt" Paige said, handing Mercy to Matt, "Uh! Mama!" Mercy cried, reaching back for her mother, "No, no baby, go with Matt" Paige cooed as Matt left, followed by Amy, Jeff walked over and brushed his fingers down Paige's cheek, then giving her a quick kiss, "For good luck" he said, taking her hand and pulling her out the door..

  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: Ok...didja think that was short? Mmkay...15 reviews...them the next chapter!! Yay! Mmkay bu bye now! And REVIEW NOW!! Yay!!


	4. Moment Of Truth

  
  


May I address the general assembly? ::scary voice:: That is your right

Mmkay...hopefully this chapter will make up for the realllllllllly short chapter....uh...anything else...I dun think so...I don't own anyone 'sept Paige and Mercy....so...on with it...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Paige and Jeff stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby, Jeff walked quickly down the hallway towards the 'training room', seeing his brother disappear into it, never noticing Paige had stopped, until he began to tug on her hand, he stopped and walked to her, "I don't know, Jeff" she said suddenly. "You'll be fine! Don't worry!" he said, ruffling her hair a little, "But I'm a mom now, Mercy's going to need a stable home someday, I want to give her what she deserves" Paige said, "Paige, babe, this is your dream, you know we all love Mercy, and she's got a great life with an amazing mother who would do anything for her, don't give up on your dream" Jeff smiled a little, "Perk up, this is your day!" he said, Paige smiled, "I hope he doesn't make me change my hair" she said, leaning into Jeff as he led her down the hallway and to the large room, the ring had been moved to the middle of the room, to Paige, the room seemed huge, "Good luck, kiddo" Matt said as she passed him, Jeff, too, stopped beside his brother as Paige walked to Mr. McMahon, she glanced at the ring, Amy was leaning on one of the turnbuckles, Paige took a deep breath and walked over to Mr.McMahon, shaking his hand, "When you're ready, Paige" he said, gesturing to the ring, she took a deep breath and slid in, Amy walked to the center and stood in front of Paige, "Good luck" Amy whispered with a smile, "Let's do this" Paige smiled, diving towards Amy and locking up. Amy pushed her down hard, it startled her, causing her to shake her head dizzily, "You ok?" Amy whispered, stalking towards her, Paige didn't answer, instead the jumped to her feet and hit Amy in the jaw. The match went very smooth, ending with Paige doing a near perfect moonsault, smiling, remembering when Jeff taught her that, she pinned Amy, who wasn't going to kick out, Paige jumped to her feet, along with Amy, who hugged her tight, "You were awesome!" Amy smiled, Matt and Jeff rushed into the ring, Jeff grabbed Paige and spun her around, "Babe, you were so awesome" he whispered, kissing the tip of her nose, Mr. McMahon walked into the ring, "It'll take work, hard work, but if you're willing, the contract is yours" he said, Paige all but screamed, Jeff picked her up and kissed her, "I...I'm in the WWF now!" she said quietly, not believing it herself, , "Tomorrow I'll have a meeting with the creative team to fit you into a storyline," Mr.McMahon said, "You'll meet me at the arena tomorrow before Raw, and I'll discuss it with you, ok?" Paige nodded, and shook his hand again, "Thank you so much again Mr.McMahon" she said, then took Jeff's hand and turned to leave, but stopped dead in her tracks, her heart caught in her throat as she scanned the room, "Where's Mercy?" she asked, Jeff looked around, and called back to Matt, "Where's Tigress?" Matt looked around and shrugged, Paige's heart stopped, "Mercy?!" she yelled, running to the door, it was closed, the others fanned out in all directions, Paige looked around, tears beginning to well in her eyes, "Mercy?" she called, a lump catching in her throat, "Alexiandra Mercy, answer me!" she yelled, beginning to get madder as her fear grew, she turned and heard a soft sob, she spun around and listened closely, the sobbing noise was coming from behind a trash can, Paige walked over to it and looked behind, there was Mercy, her chin resting on her knees and tears running out of her blue-green eyes, "Baby! What's wrong?" she asked, kneeling beside the little girl, "Mama, Amy hurt you" she sniffed, "Oh no baby, we weren't fighting, we were acting" Paige smiled, "She's over here guys!" Paige called, Jeff was the next to get there, followed by Amy, "What's wrong Tigress?" Amy asked, kneeling beside Paige, "No sweetie, we were play fighting, like Matt and Jeff" Amy explained, "Oh, ok" Mercy said, getting up and lifting her arms towards Amy, who picked her up and began walking out of the room, with a "I bet we can talk Matt into going to get us ice cream" from Amy, "Yeah! Yeah! Chocolate!" Mercy said, Jeff took Paige's hand as they started to walk outside, "Jeff, maybe this was a bad idea, I mean, look at how upset she was" Paige said, "Babe, she's two, she'll understand, this isn't a mistake" Jeff said, kissing her nose, "Let's go get some ice cream?" Jeff suggested as they walked out the door and into the hall..  
  


*Next Day*  
  


"Raw time, it's Raw time...dun dun dun dun...Raw time!" Paige sang, bouncing onto Jeff's back, "Someone's in a good mood today" he said, turning around and kissing her, Paige nodded, smiling, "Excited?" Jeff asked, Paige nodded again, "Well let's go," Jeff said, "Matt and Amy'll meet us at the arena" "I'll get Tigress!" Paige said, grabbing the child from the floor and throwing her into the air, catching her and spinning around, Jeff laughed, "Ok, babe, let's go" he said, opening the door and patting Paige's back as she walked into the hall, "Time to go see McMahon" Jeff whispered as they walked towards the car..

*At the Arena*

"Tigress, why don't you go play with Adam?" Paige said, putting the girl on the ground and taking her hand, Mercy nodded, chewing on her knuckles as other large men walked around them, Paige knocked on the door she knew belonged to Adam and Jay, "C'mon!" a voice yelled inside, Paige opened the door and walked in, Adam was sitting on the couch watching TV, he sat up and turned around, "There's my Tigress" he smiled, Mercy let go of her mother's hand and walked over in front of Adam, still chewing her knuckles nervously, "Sit down and stay a while" he said, moving his legs to make room for the little girl, "Ok Adam, I'll be back before Raw starts, thanks so much for watching her" Paige said, "No problem, Paige" he said, helping the girl onto the couch, "Ok, bye bye baby Tigress" she said, kissing the little girl's blonde head before walking out and down the hall towards Mr.McMahon's office where Matt, Jeff, and Amy were waiting..

*In Mr.McMahon's Office*

"So, Paige, You'll start in two weeks, your name will be Phoenix, and you can keep the fiery hair, it adds to the effect, your finisher will be the 'Phoenix Rising' (A/N: Surprise surprise!) which is basically going to be a corkscrew moonsault with a little more show, you'll be the new member of Team Xtreme, but we're still figuring out how, you'll start in 2 weeks, now, Matt and Jeff have a match, good luck" Vince McMahon said, everything was going way too fast for Paige, she needed to stop and think, but she couldn't, because Matt and Amy had already left, and Jeff was tugging on her wrist, Paige followed him out the door and to their locker room, still in a half-awake daze, this was for real, what she'd waited her whole life for, this was it, "Paige?" Jeff's voice brought her back to the real world, "Are you ok?" he asked, looking deep into her eyes, Paige nodded, "Yeah," she said, "Just thinking" "I asked you if Mercy was still with Adam?" he asked again, Paige nodded again, "I have to go get her though, don't they have a match 3 rd?" she asked, "Yeah, ours is 5th" Jeff said, Paige turned down the hall that led to Adam and Jay's room, and Jeff kept going ahead to their locker room, "See ya in a few!" he yelled, Paige turned and waved, still walking down the hall, she turned and knocked on Adam's door, then opened it, "I'm back" she declared as she entered the room, "Mama!" Mercy cried, jumping up on the couch, "Hey Paige, how'd it go?" Adam asked, turning around, "Good, I start in 2 weeks!" she said happily, "That's awesome!" Adam smiled, "Well, I'd better get my child out of here, good luck in your match!" Paige said, picking up the little girl who was reaching up to her, "Thanks, I'll see you later" Adam said, "Bye bye Tigress" he waved at the girl in Paige's arms, "Say bye to Addy" Paige said, Mercy waved, "Bu bye Addy" she said in her sweet baby voice as Paige walked out the door, "Let's go see Jeff" Paige said, walking down the hall with Mercy on her hip, "'eff!" Mercy smiled, Paige smiled too, suddenly realizing that Mercy loved her life and all the people in it, and this job would only make things better, and if they hit a bump in the road, well, they'd cross that bridge when they came to it..  
  


That night Paige lay in her bed, sound asleep, and a memory from her childhood played over in her head as she smiled gently in her sleep..  
  


14 year old Paige had just woken up to something hitting her window, the second time she heard it she knew exactly what it was, and with a sigh she got up and walked to the window, "What do you want Nero? I'm trying to sleep!" she yelled down to the blonde boy standing under her window, "Paige, it's noon, time to get up! We have a match!" he yelled, Paige looked at the clock and cursed to herself, "Matt got his license, he said he'll drive us!" he said, "Ok, give me...15 minutes" Paige said, "Hurry!" he yelled as Paige ran to get ready very quickly, then ran down the stairs, and out the door, meeting Jeff at the door, "Didn't think you'd ever get ready, typical girl" Jeff laughed, "Who are you fighting?" she asked, sticking her tongue out at Jeff, "I dunno, does it really matter, we're the best" he laughed, "Yeah, I guess you're right" Paige laughed, "Jeff, do you think we'll ever make it to the big time?" she asked, suddenly stopping, "Yeah! Of course! We're the best there is" Jeff said, "Yeah, nothing will stop us" Paige said, looking over at the beat up red car she knew as Matt's, "Are you sure it's safe to ride with him?" Paige asked, Jeff laughed, "Positive"  
  


Paige woke up with tears in her eyes, and rolled over to look at Jeff, they made it, as hard as it was, they made it, she didn't let anything stop her..  
  
  
  
  
  


....that was a kinda corny chapter that I wrote at 4:30 AM on a Saturday...so please review anyway? Please? I'll love you forever and ever and ever and ever...I'll post another chapter when I get 20 reviews...or...yeah....20 reviews...so REVIEW!! ....please?


	5. Phoenix Rising

  
  


Mmmkay....next chapter, do you think that it's going too fast? Or that Paige isn't a very developed character? Ok, enough of that, I still don't own any of the *WWE* (Is it just me, or does that name really bite?) Peoples...and this was written about Christmas, and the storylines reflect that...and I'm not a wrestling genius, so.....the wrestling parts really suck, but just pretend they don't...mmkay...on with this..

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*The next 2 weeks flew by for Paige, and Raw was there in no time, it was the 2nd moment of truth, her debut, so many things were flying through her head, how would the people react? Would they like her? Questions that couldn't be answered until she tried, and tonight was that night*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Got butterflies?" Matt asked, looking up at Paige while lacing his boots, "More like bats" she laughed nervously, standing up and looking in the mirror for the billionth time, "You look fine, babe" Jeff voice startled her as he walked into the room, "C'mon, we're up" he said, taking Paige's hand, Paige closed her eyes and said a little prayer before jumping a little, "Let's do this" she said, swinging her hair and walking out the door, it seemed to take an eternity to get to the curtain, Paige looked down, she was wearing black pants with orange sticking and strings, and a black tank top that showed her belly button, under that was an orange mesh shirt, "Ready girl?" Amy asked, patting her back, Paige nodded slightly, they were at the curtain, waiting for the music to hit, and when it did, she didn't hear it until Jeff tapped her shoulder, "Let's go" he said, Paige took a slow, deep breath, fought back the wave of nerves, and stepped out, the roaring crowd made the blood pump harder, she stopped, did the gunz, then walked down behind Jeff, mimicking Amy, Amy looked to Paige and shot her a smile as Matt and Jeff slid into the ring, the match seemed to last an eternity of beating against the canvas, when finally she got her cue to do her finisher, the 'Phoenix Rising' she'd been practicing for 2 weeks to perfect it, and this time she did it perfectly, she quickly slid out of the ring against the roar of the crowd as Jeff got the pin, Jeff, too, slid out, along with Matt, and they started up the ramp, a huge smile on Paige's face, once behind the curtain, Jeff picked Paige up and spun her around, kissing her, "You were so awesome!" he said, taking her hand and starting down the hall, Matt and Amy caught up and hugged her, "I knew you could do it, kiddo" Matt said, Adam was walking down the hall towards them, Mercy holding his hand, the little girl broke loose and ran to he mother, "Mama! I see you on TV!" she said, "I know baby" Paige smiled, picking her up, "You were great Paige" Adam said, "Thanks Addy" she said, it was only her first night, and everything was going good, no enemies, yet..

  
  


*3 Months Later*

Paige perched carefully on the top of the turnbuckle and waited for Bubba-Ray to turn around, when he did, she jumped and preformed a hurricanerana on him, then slid out of the ring quickly, yelling at Jeff to cover him, Jeff painstakingly crawled his way over to where the fell man lay, (A/N: do I get bonus points for vocab words?!) and threw his arm across him, the referee slapped the canvas three times, Amy looked at Paige and hugged her close, they both scrambled into the ring just as Matt and Jeff had begun to stand up, the two girls helped them up, then joined hands and held them up in unison, then walked back up the ramp

*In The Locker Room*

Paige sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands with a sigh, there was commotion all around her, happy laughter and talk that made her head pound, "Paige! We're gonna go out" Jeff smiled, sitting down beside her and placing his hand on her back, Paige looked up at Jeff and forced a smile, "You feeling ok, babe?" Jeff asked, looking at Paige's flushed face and gloomy eyes, "Yeah" she managed, "I think you need to rest, do you want me to stay at the hotel with you?" Jeff asked, looking at Paige's eyes, "I'm just feeling a little under the weather is all, you guys go, have a great time" she said, putting her head back down, Jeff walked over and told Matt and Amy that Paige wasn't feeling well and that they were going to go without her, Amy walked over to where Paige was laying on the couch, "I'm gonna drive you to the hotel, we'll let those guys go party by themselves"she said, helping Paige up, Matt and Jeff followed them to the hotel, to make sure Paige was ok, once inside, Jeff helped Paige into the bed, "We won't stay out too late, Amy's gonna be right next door if you need anything, you sure you don't want me to stay?" Jeff asked, sitting beside her on the bed, "Go and have fun, Amy's here, I'll be fine" Paige assured him, playing her hand in his, "Ok babe, I love you" he said, leaning down and kissing her forehead and pulling the covers up to her chin, "I love you too Jeff, I'm sorry I can't come with you" she said as he walked out the door, once he left, a wave of nausea swept over her, she ran to the bathroom just in time to retch into the toilet, over and over again, she began to cry warm tears as she wet a washcloth and placed it on her forehead, this had been going on for several days, but she had somehow hid it very well, suddenly, it hit her, with a gasp she ran into her room and grabbed the little pocket calender, frantically flipping through the pages, her eyes slowly widened and she brought her hand slowly to her mouth, letting the calender flutter to the floor, Paige suddenly got a huge grin, and ran next door to Amy, basically beating down the door in the process, "Amy!" Paige said, throwing herself on the bed, "Paige, hon, you look terrible" Amy said, walking over and placing a hand on Paige's forehead, "Amy! I know why I'm sick!" Paige said trying to get Amy's attention, who was busy getting the thermometer and medicine out of the bag, "Amy! Would you STOP for a second and LISTEN?!" Paige cried, even though it sent a jolt of pain through her head, Amy to turned around and focused on Paige, "Amy, I'm pregnant" she said all at once her eyes widening, Amy gasped and ran to her, "Are you sure?" Amy asked, sitting down beside Paige, "I think so!" Paige said, "That's great!" Amy cried, hugging Paige tightly to her chest, "Not great" Paige said blandly, Amy shot her a questioning glance, "Number one, I just got a job in the WWF, how's Vince gonna like the fact that I'm pregnant? And number two, Jeff's only 24, he isn't ready to be a father!" warm tears began to roll down her cheeks, Amy looked at her before helplessly hugging her, "Jeff loves kids, look at how he's been with Mercy, he's already like a father to her" Amy explained, watching as Paige began to smile through her tears, "and as for Vince, he will be more that glad to give you time off, he has for every other person who is going to have a kid" Amy continued, "Speaking of Mercy, where is she?" Amy asked, "Adam has her, he should be bringing her over at any time" Paige said, "Ok, I'm gonna go to the store, you stay here and wait for them, I'll be back" Amy said, grabbing her purse and heading out the door..

*30 minutes later*

Paige came out of the bathroom and fell to the bed, Amy picked up the small stick that lay beside her, "Oh my god Paige, you are pregnant!" Amy gasped, Paige nodded sadly, tears springing into her eyes, she ran to the bathroom and slammed the door, locking it before Amy could get there, Amy ran to the door, knocking gently, "Paige, babe? Open the door?" she asked, she heard muffled sobs from the other side, "Please?" she asked, Paige had no intention of opening the door...ever, "Paige, it's going to be ok, I promise, now just let me in so I can help you" Amy said, she heard a retching noise from the other side, Paige was throwing up again, Amy sighed, then stepped back, and looked on the table near the bed, picking up a small pin, then walking back, and prying the lock open, laughing slightly, the door swung open and Amy stepped in, kneeling beside Paige and pulling her hair back into a scrunchie that was on her wrist, Paige brought herself back to her knees and sighed, "What am I gonna do, Amy?" she asked, her eyes red from tears and vomiting, Amy looked around the bathroom and helped Paige to her feet, "Take it one step at a time" Amy said, thinking of anything to comfort her friend, Paige tilted her head up and looked at the ceiling, then sitting on the vanity with a sigh, "Paige, it'll be ok, I promise" Amy said, not really sure of her own self anymore..

  
  
  
  


Meanwhile, Adam knocked on Paige's door, balancing Mercy on his hip, when there was no answer, he set the little girl on her feet, and grasped her hand, using the other hand to try the door knob, it was unlocked, he briefly wondered if they had all gone out, but Matt had called and told him to take Mercy to Paige and to come with them, so he entered the door, "Paige?" he called, the lights and TV were on, the bathroom door open, and one bed unmade, he walked in, Mercy walking in behind, Adam looked around, then, seeing the door to Amy's room open, he let go of Mercy's hand, "Go play Tigress" he said, pointing to a large blue box with all of her toys in it, she walked over and sat down, reaching in and grabbing two Barbie dolls, Adam watched her for a few seconds before walking over to Amy's door, and pushing it the rest of the way open, "Amy?" he said, "Paige?" he was getting worried now, as he passed beside the bed, he stepped on something, a small, white, stick, he picked it up and examined it, with a gasp, he looked up and saw light coming from the bathroom, and softly walked over to the door, he heard two voices inside, and knocked on the door before walking in, Paige was sitting on the vanity and Amy was leaning against the wall in front of her, "Adam!" Amy said, turning towards him, Adam held up the white stick, a small blue plus obvious on it, both of them looked to the ground, "Which one of you?" he asked, Paige bit her lip and looked up slightly, "Paige?" Adam said, a faint smile showing, she jumped off of the vanity, "Please, Addy, Don't say anything to Jeff" Paige pleased, tears beginning to fill her eyes, "Or Matt" Amy added, "I won't as long as you promise to tell him, ok?" Adam said, hugging Paige, who nodded weakly, "Thanks" Amy said, "I brought Tigress home, she's in your room, I'll lock the door too," he said, "Paige, if you need anything, you know where to find me" he walked out of the bathroom and into Paige's room, locking the door as he left, Paige stood in the bathroom for a few more seconds, "When am I gonna tell Jeff?" she asked herself out loud, she turned to Amy, "I want to wrestle as long as I possibly can, I'll try for 2 weeks, then I'll tell Jeff" she said, "Paige are you sure? You could get hurt" Amy said, "I'll be fine Aimes, don't worry!" Paige said, walking towards the door to her room, Amy stood still for a few seconds before following Paige, "Ok, just please be careful!" Amy called as the door shut, she sighed, "I sure hope you know what you're doing, Paige" she said quietly..

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Another chapter done!! Yay! Now, #1, I don't know that much about people...being...er....pregnant....so I'm kinda winging it on that..oh! REVIEW!! 25 reviews then a new chapter! And don't fret, it only get's.....more...ok forget that statement...there's more to come....and I promise you'll like......eventually....


	6. And If I Fall Along The Way...

  
  


Don't own themmmmmm.....and like I said before, the storylines are from Christmas (yeah, so I picked the Dudleys cuz I couldn't think of anymore....so sue me....or better yet....don't) Have funnnnnnn.......ha.....ha...ha........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*2 weeks later*  
  


"What did the doctor say?" Amy asked as Paige walked through the door, "3 months" Paige said, sitting on the bed, "I'll tell him after my match on Raw" Paige sighed, "It'll be fine, don't worry"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*Monday*  
  


"So, tonight's the night?" Amy asked, throwing her things down on the bed and walking up behind Paige, who was looking in the mirror at herself, "Yeah, I just hope Jeff takes it ok" Paige sighed and turned around, grabbing the outfit off of her bed and holding it in front of her in the mirror, "Jeff'll make a great father, don't be silly" Amy said, falling back onto the bed with a sigh, "I still don't see why you waited 2 weeks to tell him" she said, propping up on her elbows and looking at Paige through the mirror, "Like I said, Jeff wouldn't want me to wrestle" Paige explained, turning and sitting on the edge of the bed at Amy's feet, "But he's still not gonna want you to" Amy said, and she had a point. "Mommie?" a tired voice startled the two, causing them to snap their heads at the door to see a sleepy Mercy, who had just woken up from her nap, her white-blonde hair was matted against her face and her pink lips were curved into a slight smile, giving her an almost evil yet angelic look, she rubbed her fist at her sleepy blue eyes as she stumbled into the room to join her mother and Amy, dragging a medium sized stuffed tiger named Phoenix that Jeff had gotten her one day while they were out shopping, "Hey baby" Paige smiled and welcomed the 3 year old into her lap, "Did you have a good nap?" Paige asked, Mercy sleepily nodded, "Are you almost ready to go to the arena and play with Dakota?" Paige smiled, Mercy nodded once more, "C'mere and see me Tigress" Amy cooed from behind, Mercy obediently crawled off of Paige's lap and lay next to Amy, with a slight wink Paige got up and walked into the adjoined room, Paige and Jeff's room, and looked in the drawer, she pulled out a pair of pink overalls that had a flowers drawn on the front, Paige took the outfit in her hand and walked back into the room where Amy and Mercy were delicately petting Phoenix, while Mercy gibbered on about it, "Tigress, mind dressing before we leave?" Paige smiled, tossing the clothes to Amy and walking over to the bed and helping Mercy put on her clothes, once that was done, Paige stepped back and tossed her freshly dyed hair before putting it into a ponytail and checking her clothes in the mirror, she grabbed her ring outfit off of the bed and put it in her gym bag, "Ready Aimz?" Paige called, "Almost" Amy replied from the bathroom, where she was putting on makeup, Paige nodded and walked over to the bed where Mercy still sat, "Why don't you go and pack some toys in your backpack, we're fixin to leave" Paige said, taking Mercy's little hand in hers and helping her off the bed, the toddler ran into the other room, and a chorus of clatters and bangs followed, probably she was going through all of her toys to find her favorites, a little wrestling ring, and her action figures, Jeff, Matt, Edge, Christian, Jericho, and Lita were her favorites, "Ok Paige, I'm ready" Amy called from the bathroom, then walked up to her gym bag and zipped it up quickly, "C'mon! We gotta go!" Amy said, "C'mon Tigress" Paige called to her daughter, who was just zipping up the small pink backpack/gym bag, then dragged it over to where Paige and Amy were standing, Paige picked it up and checked to make sure all of the vitals were in there, then threw it over her shoulder and took the little girl's hand, "Let's go" Amy said, walking over to the door and opening it, "Where are the boys?" Paige asked, suddenly realizing that they were no where to be seen, "They're meeting us at the arena" Amy called over her shoulder before scurrying off down the hall, followed closely by Paige and Mercy..

*At The Arena-Raw*

Paige was nervously pacing the floor in the locker room when Amy walked in suddenly, "Mercy's with Matt and Jeff, they're taking her to Terri, and she'll watch them during our match, and we'll watch them during her's" she said, sitting on the couch, "Could it be more complicated?" Paige snapped, "Whoa there! Calm down girl" Amy said, turning around and looking at Paige, "I'm sorry Amy, but I'm so nervous" Paige sighed, sitting down beside Amy, "Just be calm, Jeff loves you, he loves Mercy, and he'll love the new baby just like his own, after all, he IS the father" Amy said, "I guess so" Paige agreed, no sooner had she gotten the words out of her mouth did the door fly open and in came Jeff, followed by Matt, "What do you guess?" Jeff asked, coming in and sitting down beside Paige, she frantically looked up to Amy who was sitting on the arm of the couch, Amy shot her one of those cool looks before tapping Matt on the shoulder and giving him the 'we need to go now' look, and took his hand, leading him out the door and leaving Paige nervously drumming her fingers on the arm of the couch and Jeff with a clueless look, "Paige, what's wrong?" Jeff asked finally, "Uh.." Paige's voice suddenly caught in her throat as she continued to drum her fingers faster and faster on the couch, "Paige?" Jeff said, covering her hands with his, "Jeff, I have something to tell you" Paige said, suddenly getting up and standing in front of Jeff, "Anything" Jeff said, a look of worry forming on his face, "Jeff, I..I'm..er.." Paige stumbled over her words, "Just say it" Jeff urged, "Jeff, I'm pregnant" she said all at once, collapsing onto the couch as soon as the words hit her own ears, she watched as Jeff looked up at her, biting his bottom lip "A baby?" he asked, Paige nodded, he looked down, "My...baby?" he asked, Paige nodded again, her spirits beginning to drop, Jeff looked back up at her, a smile spread across his face, then jumped up off the couch and lifted Paige into his arms, then kissed her softly, "You're not mad?" Paige asked, stunned at Jeff's reaction, "Mad?! This is the best!" Jeff said, hugging Paige close, Paige let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding, "I'm so glad!" she said, leaning in and kissing Jeff one more time, "I love you, Paige" Jeff said, putting Paige back down on the couch, "I love you too Jeff" Paige sighed, "What...How...How long?" Jeff asked, "3 months" Paige answered, "I'm gonna be a daddy, this is so amazing, I'm gonna be a father" Jeff said, looking deep into Paige's ocean colored eyes, now how would Paige wrestle? She stayed quiet for a few seconds, letting Jeff soak up the news, "Now c'mon, we've got a match!" Paige said, skipping over to the door and opening it, "No way, you aren't going out there, Paige" Jeff said sternly, breaking from his stare, "Jeff, I've been doing this for 2 weeks now, and plus, I don't even have to wrestle, just come with yall" Paige explained, Jeff thought for a few minutes, "Well, ok babe, but be careful" Jeff said, his stern expression softening into a smile, "Good, now don't worry, let's go!" Paige urged Jeff, pulling him out the door by the arm, and almost running into Matt and Amy, Amy gave Paige a questioning look, and Paige smiled, "I told Matt" Amy said to Paige, Paige smiled again, the four approached the curtain just as the Dudleys slid into the ring, "Paige, please, don't do anything, be careful, please" Jeff reminded her, giving her a soft kiss on the head, "I will baby, don't worry" she said, their music hit and Jeff walked closer to the curtain and waited for the other 3, "Be careful babe" Matt said to her just as he and Amy stepped out onto the ramp, closely followed by Jeff and Paige, they went down to the ring, and the Dudleys immediately began to beat on them, Paige and Amy stood on the outside, watching the boys as they got beat on, Paige and Amy stood side-by-side and beat on the canvas mat as Jeff was thrown into the opposite corner, a sudden, sharp pain in Paige's stomach made her stand up straight and leave Amy yelling at Jeff, everything seemed to move in slow motion, Paige began to slowly back away, her hands on her stomach, the screams of the crowd and the thud-thud of Amy's hand pounding against the mat seemed to be drowned out by the sound of Paige's thudding heart, but Paige kept walking backwards heading towards the ramp, she looked up momentarily into the ring and saw that Jeff was set up for a 'wassup drop' , D'von was poised on top of the turnbuckle, Paige's head began to spin, the world was one big blur, the crowd, the ring, Paige crumpled to her knees in pain that shot through her stomach and into every part of her body, she managed to let out a groan as tears of pain streamed down her face, this attracted Amy's attention, she ran to where Paige was on the ground directly under the turnbuckle that D'von was still perched on Amy quickly leaned down and looked at Paige's now pale face, she removed one of the hands from her stomach and looked at the sticky red liquid that coated it, Amy instinctively screamed, startling D'von and causing him to fall off the turnbuckle backwards, right onto Paige, and the pool of blood that was beginning to surround her, Paige let out a weak cry, Matt immediately jumped up from his position on the opposite side of the ring and ran to them, forgetting about the pain that shot through his ribs as he did, Buh-Buh Ray let go of Jeff's legs and Jeff rolled over to the turnbuckle that Paige lay under, and slid out of the ring as the paramedics swarmed her, hoisting her bloodstained body onto the stretcher, her eyes were only partially open, and tears streamed down her face, Jeff fought through the crowd that had formed around her and once at her side, took one look at her pale face and bloodstained pants, and instantly felt sick, he took hold of her small hand and began walking up the ramp alongside the stretcher, "Jeff" she forced an almost smile, "I'm so sorry Jeff" she sobbed, the smile fading quickly, "No baby, no, stay here, please stay awake, stay with me" Jeff felt hot tears invade his eyes as he looked down at her, "Don't leave me here, Paige" he was fully sobbing now, "But it hurts so bad, I'm so tired" Paige groaned, her eyes almost closing, "No! Paige, please, stay awake, don't close your eyes" Jeff called to her loudly, even though he was only about 2 feet away from her face, "Jeff, take care of Mercy for me, tell her I love her, and stay with me for a little while Jeff, hold my hand " Paige groaned, her last words before she slipped into unconsciousness, "Paige! No! Don't talk like that!" Jeff sobbed, but she couldn't hear him, Matt and Amy rushed to his side, "Go get Mercy" Jeff said, Matt rushed forward, in front of the crowd that was now making its way towards the ambulance that was waiting at the exit, as if on cue, the rounded a corner and there stood Terri, Dakota holding one hand, Mercy the other, "C'mon Tigress, let's go see mommy" Amy managed to smile through all of the tears that were streaming down her face, "Where is mommy?" Mercy asked, "She's sleeping baby, but she'll want to see you when she wakes up" Amy explained, following Matt into Jeff's black Corvette, "Let's go, the ambulance is leaving" Matt urged the two from the drivers side, "Let's go Tigress" Amy said, simply taking the young girl and putting her in her lap, Matt slammed on the gas as soon as he heard Amy's door close, and followed the ambulance to the hospital..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dun dun duuuuuuuun! Whatever shall happen? You'll find out when I get 30 reviews! Again, I'm not a doctor, so I'm kinda...pretending to know what I'm talking about...lol...so...again....30 reviews!


	7. Not Paige...

Ok, this is SO mucho short, I posted 2...it took a while to get 30 reviews...that makes me sad...thanks to all of you who are reviewing....I really do love you...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*At The Hospital*

In the waiting room, Matt, Jeff, and Amy were still dressed in their ring attire, Mercy had fallen asleep with her head on Amy's lap, and Amy was laying with her head rested on Matt's shoulder, looking at the magazine he was reading from over his shoulder, and across the room, Jeff sat alone, his eyes red and puffy, all he did was stare across the room at the sleeping Mercy, a feeling of guilt lodged in his throat, he listened as the clock on the wall ticked the seconds away, minutes seemed to pass like days as he sat timidly on the edge of the blue covered seat, awaiting word on his true love and best friend, his eyes suddenly wandered to Matt and Amy, Amy's eyes were swollen and bloodshot like his, but they looked so happy together, it reminded him of Paige, Jeff focused his eyes back on Mercy, the events playing over and over in his head, he could still hear her sweet voice, *"Jeff, I've been doing this for 2 weeks now, and plus, I don't even have to wrestle, just come with yall"* tears once again began to stream down his face as he recalled his own voice, speaking the words that would change his life forever *"Well, ok babe, but just be careful"* Jeff broke down again, it was his fault, if he had have made sure she didn't go out there, this wouldn't have happened, Jeff's eyelids felt like lead, it was well after midnight, and he needed sleep like nothing else, the fear for Paige was the only thing that kept him in this half-conscious state, the quiet of the room and the soft glow of the flourescent light made for a comforting place to sleep, even in Jeff's uncomfortable sitting position, he thought he'd just rest his eyes for a moment, the feel of the darkness enclosing him was too much, and he was almost asleep when the door suddenly swung open and in stepped a small doctor, he had balding brown hair, and was about as tall as Jeff, he was dressed in a white uniform, and was holding a clipboard in one hand, "Umm, Jeff Hardy?" he called, Jeff jumped to attention and stood in front of the doctor he had come to know as Dr. Edwards from when they first brought Paige in, "That's me" he panted, eagerly awaiting news of her condition, "Come with me" Dr. Edwards said, gently putting his arm around Jeff's shoulders and guiding him towards the door, "What about them? They care too" Jeff defended, stealing a glance at Matt and Amy, "They can come too, if you feel comfortable" Dr. Edwards shrugged, "I'll stay with 'lil Tigress" Matt offered, Amy nodded and stood up, gently sliding the young girls head into Matt's lap, Amy followed Jeff and the doctor down the long hall, suddenly Dr. Edwards spoke, breaking the eerie silence that cloaked them, "I don't know how to begin" the doctor sighed, "Mr. Hardy, Mrs. Hardy, this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do, Paige, she's a small girl, she lost so much blood, we couldn't stop it, I'm sorry, but we just couldn't do anything to save her, we lost her, and the baby" a few silent seconds passed, the two let the doctor's words sink in, Jeff blinked once, twice, tears began to form as a low groan escaped his throat, he suddenly felt sick as he felt his legs buckle beneath him, he slowly crumpled to the floor, "No, no, she's not gone, she's gonna be fine!" he whispered, hot tears rolling freely down his cheeks, "Jeff" Amy knelt beside him in the hallway, tears streaming down her face already, Jeff met his eyes with hers, Amy suddenly broke down and fell into Jeff's arms, sobbing, "She's gone" Amy sobbed, "No, not Paige, not my Paige, dear God, please, not Paige, not my love, please don't do this!" Jeff screamed at the ceiling, "Jeff" Amy covered his mouth with her hand, for a second he looked angry, but didn't hold it for long, he broke down onto Amy's shoulder, "She was the love of my life Amy, what am I gonna do?" Jeff sobbed, looking up at the paste white ceiling on last time..

  
  


::fights off angry mob:: next....chapter....


	8. What Now?

So....since you all prolly hate me at the given moment...I'll keep this short...read...now....fast...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The click of a door jolted Jeff from his sleep, his cheeks were wet with tears, with more hot salty drops flowing down, *It was only a dream* Jeff sighed, he looked up to see Dr. Edwards, clipboard in hand, "Jeff?" he said, Jeff stood slowly, looking at Matt and Amy, who had straightened their posture, "Yes?" he said, cautiously approaching the doctor, "Have you been spoken to before now?" he asked, sitting down beside the seat where Jeff was, Jeff continued to nervously pace the floor, he looked up and shook his head, "Oh" Dr. Edwards looked at his clipboard, "I, I don't know how to say this, but, we lost the baby" Jeff nodded only slightly, he knew that they had lost the baby since Paige collapsed, he was worried about her, "And Paige?" Jeff stopped and looked straight into the doctors eyes, "She'll be fine, all in good time, she lost a lot of blood, she'll be out of the ring for at least 2 ½ months, we'll have to check her and see the official time" Dr. Edwards said, following the lines on his clipboard, "Can we see her?" Amy spoke up, "You can" Dr. Edwards stood and led Jeff and Amy towards the door, "We'll stay with Tigress" Adam announced, walking in just as Amy and Jeff were going out, "Good" Matt said, standing up slowly, leaving Mercy laying across the seats, "How's she?" Adam asked, "She's gonna be ok, she's gonna be out for at least 3 months though" Matt explained quickly, "She lost the baby" he added, "Oh, how's Jeff taking it?" Adam asked, sitting down next to the tiny blonde's head, "Too soon to tell, I think right now he's just glad she's gonna be ok" Matt said before following the three others down the hall, after getting halfway down the long hall, Dr. Edwards stopped and opened a door, "Right in there" he said, motioning towards the inside, Jeff walked inside slowly, looking at Paige, who was lying on the white hospital bed, hooked up to machines, she looked so small and frail, lying there all alone, the only color came from her vibrant hair, Jeff looked into the corner and pulled a chair to her side, he sat down and brushed a lock of hair from her eye, her blue eyes suddenly fluttered open, but they were different, they were dim and bloodshot, "Jeff" she smiled, her eyes meeting with his, then looked around and realized where she was, the smile faded and tears began to flood her eyes, "I..I lost it..." she began to sob, "I..I'm so sorry Jeff" she cried, "I lost your baby, how could I have been so stupid?" she was fully sobbing now, "No, babe, it was my fault, I shouldn't have let you go out there" Jeff said, tears coming to his eyes, "It was an accident, it was no one's fault" Amy spoke up from behind, "Amy?" Paige sniffed, Amy stepped beside Jeff, "The one and only" Amy smiled, "You're gonna be in here for a week, and we were thinking, we could have a funeral for the baby, just for us maybe?" Amy said, placing her hand on Paige's, after a pause, Paige looked up and nodded, "That'd be good" she sniffed, Jeff nodded slightly too, an eerie silence fell upon the four, until Paige broke it, "It was a boy" the salty drops began to flow once more, "Jonathan Shane" Paige tried to hide her squeaky voice, "Jonathan Shane Dukes" Jeff repeated, Paige again raised her head, "...Hardy" Paige sniffed back a new flood, "You've always wanted a son, now you have one" Paige cried into her hands, Jeff let a weak smile before he embraced Paige in his warm arms, the sat like that, sobbing for a few minutes, before Paige sat up, her eyes now puffy, and sniffed back the last of the tears, "Can I see Mercy?"she asked, looking at Matt and Amy who were standing side by side, Matt nodded, "Adam and Jay are here too" he said, "So's Chris" Amy added, "Really?" Paige smiled a little, "Why?", "Because they're worried about you!" Matt said, "I'll go get Tigress" he said, going out the door, the 3 sat silent for a few minutes before Matt returned, Mercy in his arms, followed by Adam, Jay, and Chris, Matt put Mercy in Jeff's lap so she could see over the top of the bed, "Mommy!" she giggled, stretching out her arms to hug Paige, Paige hugged her close, "Oh, I was worried about you" Paige said, "How ya feelin girl?" Adam asked from the other side of the room, "So-so, not really good, not really bad" Paige sighed, "Oh, I'm sorry hon" he smiled, walking over and giving her a gentle hug, Jay followed, along with Chris before they sat in the chairs that were sitting beside a small table, Jeff, Paige and Mercy whispered quietly for a few minutes before Chris spoke up, "I'd better go, you're still weak, but I'll come back tomorrow" he said, standing up and giving her a warm smile before walking out the door, "Yeah, us too, you get better, we'll be back bright and early" Adam said, walking over and giving Paige a kiss on the forehead, "Yeah chick, we'll be back" Jay hugged her, "Bye guys" Paige said weakly before they left, Paige looked up at Jeff, "Don't leave" she sniffed, "I won't babe, I'll be right here" Jeff said, taking her hand and kissing her forehead, Paige sighed and rolled over, this was going to be a long week..

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Redemption is divine....35 reviews still....again, I'm not a doctor, I'm 14, I've never been pregnant, and I've never lost a baby...so I dunno about that stuff


	9. I Think I'm Finally Scared Now..

Hey hey! Lol, I think I'm boring people, Paige gave me my last 2 reviews...heh...anyway...things are about to get more exciting...er...forget I said anything...read the fic...now....and review...please? ::holds out candy:: Issa give you candy...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*One Week Later*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Easy now" Jeff steadied Paige with his hand, the doctors had allowed her to go home, but she was still weak, she would only eat enough to keep her alive, and did as little talking as possible, her blue eyes still dim and lifeless, Jeff led her slowly into the living room, "Sit" he said, Paige sat on the couch, exhausted from her walk from the car, Matt and Amy followed, Mercy held tightly to Amy's hand, once inside the door, Mercy followed Matt and Jeff into the kitchen, Amy sat down on the couch beside Paige, then noticed that Paige wasn't talking and did nothing but stare in front of her, not even at the TV, "What's wrong?" Amy asked, scooting closer to Paige, "Tired" Paige replied simply, one word answers had become a normal thing with her in the past week, "Hold on a second" Amy said, getting up and walking into the kitchen, after she left, Paige began to look around the room that she had looked at her whole life, memories from her childhood flooded back to her and a wave of emotions crashed into her head like a brick, she began to sob quietly, it seemed like anything upset her these days, Paige quickly stopped when she heard the swinging doors of the kitchen clap together, and Amy emerged from the hallway, a steaming mug in her hand, "Here" she said, handing Paige the mug, "Careful, it's hot", Paige sniffed she steamy liquid, it was quite fragrant, "It'll help you sleep" Amy said, answering Paige's questioning gaze, Paige sighed and played her finger in the tea, not minding the burning sensation the shot through her finger and hand, Amy clicked on the TV, Paige never even looked up, Jeff bounced in a few minutes later, "Matt put Mercy to bed" he chirped before sitting down and putting his arm around Paige, she suddenly became rigid and uncomfortable, and stayed that way the rest of the night, at about 10, Paige got up and without a word she began making her way up the stairs, "Where ya goin?" Jeff called, "Bed" she sighed, Jeff followed her up the stairs, once Paige lay on the bed, Jeff pulled the covers up to her chin, "Night babe, love you" he smiled, then leaned down and kissed her, but Paige made no effort to kiss back, Jeff pulled back with a hurt look on his face, "Night" he repeated before turning off the lights and walking down the stairs, Paige lay in bed and just stared at the ceiling in the dark, tears began to flow again as she remembered that tomorrow they would bury Shane, and the feeling of the lowest guilt and hurt possible overtook her, and she rolled over to allow the tears to drain out of her eyes, and soon, she had cried herself to sleep..  
  


*For the past month Paige had seemed to get further and further away from reality, and Jeff, not even the smile of her young daughter could pull her from the deep depression she was slipping into, she would only eat enough to keep her alive, and wouldn't venture from her dark bedroom unless absolutely necessary, something had to be done, and quick*  
  


The morning came to Paige as she lay in her bed, facing the ceiling in the gloomy light, crying, her eyes were swollen and stung from all the tears she had cried since the night she lost her baby, with blurry vision she glanced to the rain-streaked window, it had been raining for almost a week now, almost as if God knew her feelings, Paige's mind wandered back to the day before, she had gone to see little Shane even in the rain..  
  


*Flashback*  
  


Paige sat beside Jeff in the black car, watching the raindrops roll down the window as they approached the cemetery, the car stopped and Jeff stepped out to open Paige's door, but the woman that stepped out was not Paige, but instead was a ghastly white form, her once dyed hair was dim and hung limp and lifeless framing her face as the rain began to soak it, her once spirited blue eyes possessed no life whatsoever and were now red and filled to the brim with tears, in her hands she clutched a single white rose, not caring that the thorns had already pricked her hands and now had small droplets of blood rising to the surface, as Jeff guided her though the maze of headstones, Paige kept her eyes on her feet, which were making soft plopping noises on the wet ground, Jeff finally stopped at a small granite headstone that had plain engraved writing on it,

Jonathan Shane Hardy

Conceived the 24th of August

Died the 19th of November

Paige began to sob as she crumpled to her knees, laying the rose on the stone then sitting on the wet ground to trace the words Jonathan Shane Hardy over and over again with her fingers, after a few minutes, Jeff reached his hand down and helped her up, she immediately buried herself into his arms and whispered a question, "Why Jeff?" she sobbed, Jeff brushed the hair away from her ear and kissed it, "I don't know baby, I don't know" he sighed as tears flooded his eyes too, then he looked up into the pale gray sky and mouthed "Why God?" before turning his head back to the sobbing form in his arms  
  


*End Flashback*  
  


Paige silently cried into her pillow, *It's all my fault I don't deserve to live* Paige cried over and over again in her head, "WHY GOD?!" she screamed at the ceiling, "WHY ME?!" she began to sob through her screams, "WHY JEFF?!" she screamed, throwing her pillow full force across the room and knocking pictures and other things off of the dresser, she slowly crumpled to the floor, still muttering, "Why?", she worked to steady her breathing before she stood up again, with one last sniff she looked around the room, *Jeff's gone to the store* she sniffed before opening her door and creeping down the stairs, the walked down the main hall, past the kitchen, and took a sharp turn into the study, there, in the corner, was what she was looking for, the black filing cabinet, her heart skipped a beat as she made her way over to it, and took a deep breath before grabbing the handle to the top drawer and pulling it firmly, the cabinet rocked forward with the jolt, but the drawer didn't budge, *Shit* Paige cursed the lock, she had no idea where Jeff hid the key, so she searched around for something to pry it open, she pulled the drawer on the desk open, and quickly searched through the rummage that cluttered it before suddenly finding something that would work, she pulled out the long black flashlight and hit her hand with it to check it's strength, it would do nicely, Paige took the butt of the flashlight and hit the lock firmly, it bent a little, Paige drew her arm back and hit the lock with all of her strength, the lock shattered to pieces on contact, and the top drawer opened with ease this time, Paige reached in and felt around, her hand finally touched the cold steel, she pulled it out with a deep breath and carried it back up the stairs to her room, she sat down at her desk, laying the gun beside her she took a piece of notebook paper and a pen, holding back the sobs that threatened to escape her throat she steadied her hand with a deep, yet shaky breath and put the pen to the paper,  
  


My Dearest Jeff,

First off, I am so sorry I had to do this, but it is the only way, I have caused you so much pain as it is, I know how much you wanted that baby Jeff, and I lost it, you told me not to go out there, but the fact is, Jeff, that I did, I made that choice and now I will never forgive myself for it. As much as you may try to tell me it isn't, it IS my fault Jeff. All of the pain you've been though, it was my fault, please remember that this is my choice, and nothing you could've done could have stopped me, I still love you and will always love you, Jeff, you will always be my best friend, tell Mercy I love her, and tell her I'll always be with her, wait until she's older to tell her the real truth, Matt and Amy, tell Matt he's like a brother to me, and Amy's like my sister, I wish them only the best, and Jeff, don't cry for me, go on with your life, don't let this hold you back, just always remember that I love you no matter what, so, goodbye my love, my Jeff, I will always be with you

Love Always,

Paige  
  


Paige choked on the tears that were falling freely and onto the paper now as she sighed the letter, the whir of a car motor pulling into the driveway sent her into a panic, she looked outside, it was Jeff, she coughed up a few sobs before she picked up the gun, her body now heaving with tears, she heard the door open and Jeff's cheery voice call to her, it was now or never..  
  


*Downstairs-Jeff's POV*  
  


I walked in the door, almost half expecting Paige to be sitting on the couch chatting on the phone with Amy about her match on Raw, but that wasn't meant to be, I carried the groceries into the kitchen before I set out to look for her, "Paige?" I called, peeking into the study, my breath caught in my throat as I noticed the busted remains of the lock laying on the floor and the drawer hanging wide open, everything seemed to move in slow motion as I walked over to the filing cabinet, my heart beating heavily, confirming my worst fears when I looked inside and found that the gun was gone. A wave of fear swept over me, "PAIGE?!" I screamed, running from the room and dashing to the stairs, she couldn't, she wouldn't do it..  
  


*Upstairs*  
  


Paige took one last deep breath to steady her hand, another sob escaped her throat as she heard Jeff call to her and heard the pounding footsteps coming up the stairs, tears streamed down her face as she lifted the cold muzzle to her right temple, Jeff appeared in the doorway, Paige mouthed "I love you", Jeff made one last final dive, just as Paige pulled the trigger..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


mmkay, longer chapter, huh? So, she survived the baby thing, only to kill herself...or maybe...nah...she's dead...give me 5 reviews...and I will give you the rest of this heart wrenching tale..


	10. "Remember, You Can't Get Rid Of Me"

  
  
  
  
  
  


Gah, people didn't take the killing Paige part too well, I guess that means I've lost some fans...anyway...uh...enjoy as much as possible...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*Click*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*Dammit Paige, Jeff NEVER keeps his guns loaded, you of all people should know that!*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jeff knocked the gun from her hand and threw it across the room, then swept her into his arms, tears streaming down his face, he slowly crumpled to the ground in tears, Paige still sitting on his lap "Paige?" Jeff asked, searching her dull eyes for an answer, Paige couldn't help but see the look on his face, a twisted look of pain and worry, and the tears streaming down his face, "Jeff, don't cry" she said, whipping a tear from this eye with her finger, "But, I was so scared I was going to loose you too" Paige broke down in sobs again and snuggled close to Jeff and whispered into his ear, "You'll never loose me, remember, you can't get rid of me", she tried to sound playful even through both of their sobs, she began to shake involuntarily, "Shh babe, you're alright, it's ok", he whispered into her hair, Paige pulled away from her shoulder, "Jeff, I wanna go back" she said softly, Jeff noticed a spark in her dim blue eyes as she said this, "Back...to work?" he asked, Paige nodded, "I'm ready" she smiled and lay back down on his shoulder, Jeff pondered the idea as the tears stopped falling for only a second, it had been almost 3 ½ months since her accident, she had been flung into a deep depression and it took longer than anyone thought for her to get back, "Jeff, can we keep this a secret?" Paige asked, her glance shifting from Jeff's royal emerald eyes to the black handgun laying across the floor, "Matt and Amy?" Jeff asked, "Alright" Paige kept her gaze on the gun, "Oh God, what was I going to do?" she asked quietly as she finally realized exactly what she was going to do, Jeff heard her, and simply placed his hand behind her head and pulled her close to him, slowly rocking back and forth, they sat there for at least an hour, just crying and rocking back and forth in the middle of the floor, the rain still pouring down outside, Jeff finally stood up with Paige in his arms, "I'm gonna go call Vince" he said, Paige giggled as he carried her down the stairs and laid her on the couch, Paige lay a soft kiss on his lips, the first time their lips had touched in almost 4 months, Jeff saw a glimmer in her eyes that wasn't there before, this was Paige, Jeff laughed and went to call Vince, Paige followed him into the kitchen and got food from the fridge, Jeff looked at her funny, "I haven't eaten in days Jeff, I'm starved" she replied simply, Jeff laughed, but suddenly came to attention, "Mr. McMahon?" he asked, Paige gave him an encouraging smile and left the kitchen, she sat in front of the TV and ate the nachos and salsa she had taken from the kitchen, Jeff came back a few minutes later, "Start packing, you've gotta get back in shape, but in the time being, you're traveling with us" he chirped, jumping onto the couch beside her, "Did you call Matt and Amy?" Paige asked through a stuffed mouth, "Do you wanna do the honors?" Jeff smiled, handing her the phone, Paige swallowed the rest and dialed the number, after three rings, Amy answered, "Talk to me" she said, Paige smiled, she hadn't changed a bit, "Hello?" Amy asked again, "Red?" Paige asked, smiling over at Jeff, on the other end, *No one knows that nickname, except Matt and Jeff, and Paige, but that isn't Paige* Amy was thinking, Matt watched her from the bathroom door where he had just emerged from taking a shower, "Who's this?" Amy asked, on Paige's end, "Amy, it's Paige" Paige said a killer smile crossing her face, waiting for Amy's reaction, ".....Paige?" Amy paused, almost not believing it, Paige heard Matt say, "It's Paige?!" excitedly, "It's me Aimes" Paige said, "Paige!" Amy shouted, "Woah girl, be careful, don't pull anything" Paige laughed, "Well, I called bearing great news" Paige said after Amy had calmed down, "What?" Amy asked, "I'm coming back!" Paige laughed, she heard Amy gasp and then tell Matt, who called into the receiver, "Yeah! Welcome home!", Paige laughed at their enthusiasm, "When?" Amy asked, "My plane leaves tonight" Paige smiled, "That quick, go girl! We'll see you soon!" Amy laughed, "Alright, I gotta go pack, I'll talk to you soon, bye!" Paige said, "Bye!" Matt yelled from the other end, Amy giggled, "Bye" she said before putting down the receiver, Paige looked over at Jeff, who was all but rolling on the floor laughing at his brother and sister-in-law's childlike enthusiasm, "I'm going to go pack" Paige laughed, going up the stairs and into her room, she looked around, the gun, the tear stained letter, she just tried not to look, she'd come back and clean it up when she was ready, she quickly packed everything she would need, which was everything she had before, with a sigh she zipped up the big black suitcase and rolled it to the stairs, as she walked back down the stairs, she stopped and glanced in the mirror, what she saw shocked her, it wasn't Paige, her once colorful hair had faded to an almost blonde again, only dull color remained, and her skin was white and pasty, she reached up and touched her own cheek, not really believing it was her, then touched the large bags under her eyes, and her dried, cracked lips, she started to go back upstairs, but her intentions were cut short by the sound of the door swinging open, and soft running footsteps across the carpeted living room, and a soft giggle, Paige's smile brightened, she would know that laugh anywhere, she rushed down the stairs and sure enough, there was Mercy, she was already sitting beside Jeff, watching Scooby Doo, "Tigress" Paige chirped, Mercy sat up and turned around, "Mommy!" she cried and ran to her mom's arms, "Oh I missed you so much!" Paige smiled, picking up her almost 5 year old daughter and swinging her around, despite being very weak, "I missed you Mommy, do you feel better?" she asked, "Much better" Paige said, kissing her cheek then looking at Mr. Hardy, Jeff's father, who had been keeping her, "It's good to see you up and about" he said, "It's good to be" Paige sighed, "Dad, we're leaving tonight" Jeff said, "On such short notice?" he asked, "Vince needs us back, Paige has to get in shape, and he needs me back immediately" Jeff explained, "Oh, well, that's good" he smiled, looking at Paige, "Thank you so much" Paige said, kissing Mr. Hardy's cheek, "Anything for my only daughter" he laughed, Paige smiled, "Well, you three be careful" he said, hugging his son and kissing Mercy before going back to his car and driving off, Paige sat down beside Jeff, and Mercy beside Paige, soon, Mercy was asleep in Paige's arms, Paige took a deep breath, Jeff smiled at her and kissed her forehead, "I love you" he said, "I love you too" Paige replied..

  
  
  
  


*1 week later*

  
  


*Over the past few days, Paige had begun to fall more and more into her old self, with one exception, she seemed to avoid Jeff, but she was just in time for her daughter's fifth birthday..*

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Mommy mommy!" Mercy cried, "Make Unca Matt stop!", Paige looked up to see Matt chasing her with a balloon, hitting Mercy on the head with it, Mercy came to a skidding stop as she hid behind her mother, "Matt, stop it" Paige scolded, taking the balloon away and handing it to Mercy, she took off after Matt, hitting him on the butt with it over and over again, Paige laughed, Jeff walked over and sat beside her, "Hey babe" he said, Paige became ridged, and didn't move, "Hi Jeff" she said, taking an uncomfortable breath, "Um, I need to go save your brother" she said, quickly standing and walking away, Amy sat in Paige's seat, "What was that about?" she asked, "I don't know, whenever I try to talk to her she runs like I'm the plague or something" Jeff sighed, "She just needs more time Jeff, she'll come around" Amy said with an encouraging pat on the back before she got up and walked off, "I hope so" Jeff sighed....

  
  
  
  


Ooooh! Did issa suprise you? C'mon people! You know I couldn't kill Paige! I don't have the heart..so...are we all friends now? Good, 45 reviews, then the nest chapter! Review!! Yay! 


	11. "Healing Time Is Over, Time To Move On"

Wow...I got 50 reviews and I only needed 45...unless I miscounted...oh well, I got 50 reviews ::throws confetti:: mmkay...in this and future chapters, there will be a lot of...songs...cuz I love songs...and review please! I'll cry if you don't..  
  
  
  


Oh yeah, // = song lyrics  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*The weeks came and went, but Paige seemed to drift further away from Jeff, she wouldn't let him touch her, and avoided him at all costs, but Paige was still the old Paige towards everyone else, the flame haired spitfire everyone had come to know and love, but something deep inside of her was different, something no one could quite explain, something that no one knew about, only her..*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was Raw, Matt and Jeff were going to win the tag titles once more, Lita and Phoenix were standing outside the ring as Jeff perched up top and Matt executed a Twist of Fate, then Jeff did a Swanton bomb before covering and winning the match, Matt grabbed the belts and handed one to Jeff, who kissed it just as Lita and Phoenix slid into the ring, turning to their respective boyfriends and giving them a kiss, but Paige seemed rather hesitant as Jeff put his arm around her and lead the four up the ramp before they stopped, did the gunz, and walked backstage, Jeff's arm still around Paige, but once behind the curtain, Paige slipped from his grip, and walked nervously to stand beside Amy, "I'm going to get something to drink, anyone else want?" she sighed, shifting her weight uncomfortably, "Yeah" Amy said, Paige walked off down the hall, and Jeff turned to Amy, "Aimes, what's wrong with her?" he asked quietly, "I don't know" Amy shook her head sadly, "Something is though, maybe it'll just take time", "Amy, I've given her time, the fire about her I've loved for our whole lives, it's gone, you said it would come back, I've waited for almost a year, I don't know how much longer I can hold onto the hope that time will bring Paige back, healing time is over, time to move on with our lives" Jeff sighed, "Jeff, just, she needs more time or something, I don't know" Amy said, defeated, they rounded the corner, and ran right into Paige, she sniffed once, twice, blinked, "So you can't hang on any longer, huh?" she said, her words stung Jeff, then her eyes began to tear and she turned to sprint off down the hall, "Paige wait!" Jeff called, hurrying to catch up to Paige as she ran down the hallway, turning into the locker room, slamming the door, then throwing herself onto the couch and sobbing, Jeff walked in a few seconds later, apprehensively sitting beside her on the narrow couch, "Paige, babe, talk to me" he asked, brushing a strand of bright red hair out of her teary eyes, "Jeff, I'm so sorry, I...I never meant to hurt you so much, it's all my fault" Paige whispered, sniffing back a curtain of tears, "What are you talking about?" Jeff asked, searching for her eyes in the tangled mass of red, orange, and gold hair, "I know how much you wanted that baby Jeff, and I lost it" she looked up as a fresh batch of tears rolled down, "Babe, it isn't your fault, it's no ones fault, it was an accident, I still love you more than ever, I, I just want you back" Jeff said, sincerely touching Paige's cheek, she quickly stood up, avoiding his warm touch, "There are no accidents in death, a child, my child, our child, died, and you may still love me, and I still love you, but I can't stand to touch you, every time I do I feel this heart wrenching guilt that I can't explain" Paige said, pacing around the room in circles, she turned her head to Jeff, who was sitting on the couch, a look of hurt and shock struck on his face, "What are you saying?" Jeff asked, bringing his eyes from his feet to meet with Paige's eyes, "Jeff, what I'm saying is that I love you with all my heart, you're my best friend, but every time I look at you all I can feel is guilt and pain for what I've put you through, so I think that we need some time apart" Paige turned once again to face Jeff, tears evidently going to fall in both of their eyes, Jeff nodded, choking back the tears, "Anything, can we still be friends though?" Jeff asked, standing and taking Paige's hands in his, "Forever" Paige said, smiling only a little bit as Jeff leaned in for one final kiss, "I love you Paige, always remember that" he said before letting go of Paige's hands and walking out the door, Paige listened to his footsteps going down the hall until they faded and the door shut with a thud before she sat back down on the couch and began to sob, "What did I do?" Paige asked out loud, looking up towards the ceiling then lowering her head into her hands,*it's going to be so awkward for us to still be in an on screen relationship, still having to kiss and act romantic towards each other*, Paige sighed at the new thoughts and went to clean herself up, it was going to be a long night..

*At the Hotel*

Matt and Paige sat in the hotel room, Paige in the chair beside the glass door, watching the rain as it pelted down, Matt sat on the bed, watching TV, Paige's eyes were red and puffy, and every now and then a new wave of emotion would overtake her and she would begin to sob again, the rain that poured down from the dark sky seemed to just darken her already sad mood, the tears began to once again flow as she remembered a song..  
  


//I don't know what's happening to me

I can't remember things I used to believe

I caught myself just the other day

stealing color from words and leaving them gray//  
  


What had happened? She used to be so outgoing and just a very fun person, but lately she couldn't do anything, her phrases like "Live for the moment" meant nothing anymore, she had forgotten how to be happy, she knew it, *What's going on!* her mind screamed, *Where did you go?* she asked herself, something had to be done, she had to get out, Paige suddenly jumped from her chair, and without a thought, she burst out of the door and ran barefoot through the cold rainy night, "Paige?!" Matt yelled, jumping to his feet and grabbing his jacket, then following her outside..  
  
  
  


//Yeah, I've fallen down a time or two

but no one was looking so I'm not telling you//  
  


*I've had my share of screw ups, more than most people knew, and they didn't need to know, Jeff knew some of these, the rape, that's one thing I don't want anyone else to know, that was a big screw up, but this one was above it all, I just don't want anyone else to know that I can't control myself anymore*, these thoughts were racing through her head as she listened to the rhythmic thud of her feet against the wet pavement..  
  


//I've got to make it better, make it all right

got to find me a ladder to reach the light

got to move to the exit, single file line

before the fire spreads to my head and burns my mind//  
  


*Something has to be done, I can't go on like this, I have to find myself again, ha, 4 years ago I thought only crazy people needed to "find their selves", but if I didn't know any better, I would say I'm well on my way to going crazy*, Paige payed no attention to the fact that Matt was on her heels and gaining fast, or the fact she was soaked and beginning to shake involuntarily  
  


//It's been real but it's time to go home

time to change back to the clothes that I own

I could use some heavier shoes

to ground me in feelings I don't want to lose//  
  


*It's high time I get back to my old self, the old Paige, the one I was before all this happened, I don't recognize myself anymore, I just want to get back to my old skin, but the real Paige is lost in a whirlwind of emotions, and all I want is to get down, to get back to my old self, to stay put in the feelings I had before, to be like I was before all this happened*, Paige's tears mixed with the rainwater that fell across her face, a searing pain shot up through her legs and the rest of her body, she couldn't run anymore, so she collapsed to the ground, sobbing and staring up at the rain pouring down from the sky, Matt ran up beside her, his soaked raven hair hanging limp beside his head, he stuck out his hand to help her up, Paige took his hand and allowed him to lift her to her feet, "Paige, what's wrong, tell me" Matt said, wrapping his arms around her and looking into her watery blue eyes, "I want to be the old me, but I don't remember how" she sobbed, Matt pulled her close and allowed her to sob into his dry shirt, when she finally calmed down, Matt pulled her away, "Just think Paige, you know, in your heart, you know, and I'll help you too, so will Amy I'm sure" Matt said, then kissed the top of her head, "Let's go inside, you're soaked" he said, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders, then putting his arm around her and leading her back towards the hotel..  
  


//And all this time, I never knew

that it ever meant anything to you//   
  
  
  


I love that song, it's called Make It Better by Evan and Jaron, so..5 more reviews, k? Reviews make me really really happy in all the chaos...I'm thinking about a sequal to this...because I've been writing this for so long, it'll feel weird not writing about Paige and Jeff every afternoon..so, what do you think? Tell me nowwwww! If you review....Paige might let you pet her devil kitty, Kaos...


	12. The Effects Of Alcohol On Your Judgment

Woo! I got reviews fast! Hurry and review more! They make my heart go pop-pop! Anyway...uh...have fun?

  
  


Again...// = song lyrics..

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*1 Month Later*

  
  
  
  


It had been one month since Jeff and Paige had broken up, and Matt had promised to help Paige get back to normal, he had stuck to his word, it had become a tradition for them to go out clubbing every Friday night possible, and some nights after taping, at first Paige was hesitant, she was a mother now, but Mercy loved spending the night with Dakota, so nothing was really lost from that, this was one such Friday night, Matt, Jeff, Amy, Paige, Adam, and Jay had gone to the local club to dance the night away..

  
  


The beat of an Usher song filled Jeff's ears as he went from girl to girl on the dance floor, the words to the song struck Jeff's ears and he suddenly recognized the them, 

  
  


//When you feel it in your body

You found somebody who makes you change your ways

Like hanging with your crew

Said you act like you're ready

But you don't really know

And everything in your past - you wanna let it go

  
  


I've been there, done it, humped around

After all that - this is what I found

Nobody wants to be alone

If you're touched by the words in this song

Then baby...

  
  


U got, u got it bad

When you're on the phone

Hang up and you call right back

U got, u got it bad

If you miss a day without your friend

Your whole life's off track

You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house

You don't wanna have fun

It's all you think about

U got it bad when you're out with someone

But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else

U got it bad

  
  


When you say that you love 'em

And you really know

Everything that used to matter, don't matter no more

Like my money, all my cars

(You can have it all back)

Flowers, cards and candy

(I do it just cause I'm...)

Said I'm fortunate to have you girl

I want you to know

I really adore you

All my people who know what's going on

Look at your mate, help me sing my song

Tell her I'm your man, you're my girl

I'm gonna tell it to the whole wide world

Ladies say I'm your girl, you're my man

Promise to love you the best I can

  
  


See I've been there, done it, humped around

After all that - this is what I found

Everyone of y'all are just like me

It's too bad that you can't see

That you got it bad...hey

U got, u got it bad

When you're on the phone

Hang up and you call right back

U got, u got it bad

If you miss a day without your friend

Your whole life's off track

You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house

You don't wanna have fun

It's all you think about

U got it bad when you're out with someone

But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else

U got it bad//

The total truth in the song amazed Jeff, and brought him to the sudden realization that he had it bad for Paige, Jeff looked over the floor for the orange, red, and yellow hair, the easiest way to spot her, even in the dark, not seeing her on the floor, he looked over to the bar, sure enough, under the dim light of the bar sat Paige, he watched her from a distance, still feeling that he needed to watch out for danger, Paige was talking, laughing, she was happy, but Jeff couldn't help but feel jealous as a tall blonde guy sat down beside her, waving at the bartender to give Paige another drink, Paige quickly slurped it down, it was obvious that she was drunk off her ass, the way she laughed, it was obvious, he watched as the guy seemed to coax her to come with him, taking her hand and leading her off the bar stool, she stood wobbly, very drunk, a pang of fear struck Jeff's heart as he saw the guy motion to the door, and Paige nod, it happened before, and he wasn't there to stop it, there was no way he was going to let it happen again, not while he was around, Jeff raced through the crowd, not minding that he bumped into a lot of people along the way, panting, Jeff finally made it to Paige, who was still talking to the blonde, "Paige?" Jeff said, tapping her on the shoulder, "Who's this, babe?" the blonde asked, "J-eff, what're you adoin" she slurred, placing a hand on his shoulder, " 'eff, this is uh- Mark" Paige slurred excitedly, "Hey buddy, who are you?" Mark asked, pushing Jeff's shoulder, "I'm her- I'm her uh- boyfriend" Jeff quipped, Mark eyed him suspiciously before storming off, muttering curses under his breath, "Jeff!" Paige cried, turning to chase after Mark, "Why'd yago and do tat?" Paige sighed, Jeff held her back slightly, "C'mon girl, you're going to the hotel" he said, pointing to the barstool the was sitting on, Paige obediently sat down as Jeff went searching the crowd for Matt and Amy, he suddenly spotted them in the far corner, he rushed to them "Jeff? What's wrong?" Matt asked, seeing Jeff running towards them, "Oh nothing, Paige's just a little too drunk, I'm gonna take her to the hotel" Jeff said over the loud music, "Ok" Matt said, Jeff made his way back to where he'd left Paige, and seeing as she'd ordered another drink, he quickly took it away and paid her tab, "'eff! You're sush a paty pooper!" she grumbled as Jeff helped her down, "Believe me, in the morning you'll thank me" he said as he led Paige out and into the night, "W-'ow! Erything's movin!" Paige cried as Jeff led her across the parking lot, Paige stumbled and almost fell to the ground, luckily Jeff caught her, "Whoa there" he said, and with a sigh, lifted her into his arms "Wee!" Paige cried as Jeff sat her in the car, "Yeah Paige" he said, starting the car and driving to the hotel, once there, he opened Paige's door and found that she was sound asleep, Jeff sighed again, "Paige, Paige" he tisked and swept her into his arms again, carrying her inside and to the elevator, using one hand to push the buttons, he took her inside Amy's hotel room, where she had been staying, and laid her on one of the beds, "G'nite Paige" he said, kissing her forehead and pulling the covers up to her chin, "Jeff, wait" she gasped as Jeff began to leave the room, suddenly in an only half-conscious state, the alcohol had taken its toll, Jeff walked back over and sat beside her on the bed, "Mm, I love you" Paige whispered, pulling Jeff down into a soft kiss, Jeff reacted the only way he could, this was a dream come true, but the smell of alcohol on her breath quickly snapped him out of that trance, he pulled away quickly, "Paige, you're drunk, we'll talk in the morning" he smiled and brushed her hair back, "Jeff? Stay with me" she mumbled, "Sure" he said, stretching out beside her on the bed and watching as she dove into a deep sleep, he needed to be there anyway, never leave a drunk person alone ya know, after about 30 minutes of watching Paige sleep, and thinking about how she had told him she *loved* him, but she was drunk, so it probably didn't mean anything, with peaceful thoughts about Paige filling his head, he fell asleep beside her..

  
  
  
  


Heh, I forgot I put that song in there...it's U Got It Bad by Usher and I thought long and hard about taking it out of there, cuz let's just say that song reminds me of something not so fun..anyway..how'd you like 'drunk Paige'? Yeah, I've never been drunk..and if I have I don't remember what happened...so I pretended I knew how a drunk person would talk, and act, so...yah..5 more reviews, were almost done! I love youuuu!


	13. Meant For Each Other

Short chapter, I know, I'm sorry, I'll make the next one longer, promise, this is the oh-so loved hangover chapter, hope you aren't offended by the use of the word 'puke' hehe..read on!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*The Next Morning* 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jeff woke to the sound of retching coming from the bathroom, with a sigh, he got out of bed and rushed to where Paige was sitting in front of the toilet, puking into it, Jeff quickly grabbed a hair tie from the sink and pulled her bright hair out of her face, then wet a cold washcloth and sat down beside Paige, she finally stopped and leaned back, allowing Jeff to put the rag on her forehead, "Oh God, did I leave any for you guys?" Paige forced a smile through her throbbing head and nausea, "Not much" Jeff cracked, watching as Paige slowly ran the white cloth across her mouth and neck, "Do you remember anything from last night?" Jeff asked, a small smirk on his face, "Not much, I remember you saying 'In the morning you'll thank me' but I don't remember why" Paige groaned, "By the way, thanks I guess" Paige smiled at him, "I also remember you carrying me up here" Paige said, "I did that too" Jeff said, "Did you mean it?", Jeff asked straight out, "What?" Paige asked, almost halfway surprised, "Did you mean what you said to me last night?" Jeff repeated, "If I said what I was thinking, which happens a lot when you're drunk, then, yeah" Paige shyly lifted her head to meet with Jeff's, "You don't remember?" Jeff asked, Paige shook her head, "Oh my God, I didn- we didn't" Paige suddenly brought her hand to her mouth, Jeff laughed, "No, we didn't, you know I wouldn't do that to you", "You said you loved me" Jeff turned serious again, "I meant it Jeff, I miss you" she smiled, but a sudden wave of nausea overtook her and she quickly turned and retched into the toilet again, Jeff had to suppress a laugh, he was happy, the woman he loved more than anything loved him back, he stood up and went to her bag and pulled out a bottle of aspirin, then handed two to Paige, who had stopped puking long enough to take them, and Jeff settled back down beside her on the floor, she finally stopped and flushed the toilet, Jeff stood up and extended a helpful hand, Paige took it and stood up, "How'd you know I needed aspirin?" she laughed a little, "I've been hung over a lot in my life, it's just natural" he smiled and handed her a bottle of water, she rinsed her mouth out and used the cold cloth for her face, "Lovely, Jeff, be a doll and light a candle" Paige referred to the putrid smell of alcohol and vomit coming from the bathroom, Jeff sighed and whipped a lighter from the table, lighting 2 candles and putting one in the bathroom, Paige slowly laid down on the bed with a yawn, "Did Paul hit me with his sledgehammer again?" Paige joked, covering her eyes and head to shield them from the sun, Jeff rewet her washcloth and gently placed it on her forehead, then drug a trash can from the bathroom beside her bed, "You gonna be ok while I go get ready?" Jeff asked, Paige nodded slightly, and Jeff kissed her cheek before going over to his room, where Matt and Amy were already awake, Matt was downing a couple of aspirin, "You too huh?" Jeff laughed, Matt nodded, "How is she?" he asked, "Marjorly hung over" Jeff sighed, "That's to be expected, the way she was drinking" Amy said from the bathroom where she was brushing her teeth, "Matt, last night she told me she loved me" Jeff whispered to his brother who sat on the bed, "You didn't.." Matt looked surprised, "No, she kissed me, but I ended it, it wasn't the same when she was drunk" Jeff said, getting up and pulling a shirt from the drawer and pulling it on, "But then this morning I asked if she meant it, and she knew what I meant, she remembered saying thinking that, and she...she said she loved me" Jeff said, sighing and sitting on the bed beside Matt, "That's what she told me too" Amy said from the bathroom door, Matt and Jeff were startled and whirled around to see her, "She told me she was ready again, last week, I told her that you were waiting for her" Amy smiled, "Plus I was tired of yall hiding your feelings like a bunch of teenagers" she laughed, "So she did mean it" Jeff realized, then a bright smile crossed his face, Jeff sat in his hotel room for the next 30 minutes before he went back into Paige's room, still expecting her to be asleep, but instead, she was in the bathroom brushing her wet hair, "Hey there" Jeff smiled, leaning on the bathroom door frame, "Howdy stranger" Paige smiled, continuing to do her hair, "Needed a shower?" Jeff asked, "Yeah, I smelled like puke" Paige stuck her tongue out, Jeff laughed, "Yeah, you left the bathroom smelling that way too" he joked, with a sigh, Paige pulled out the blow dryer and began to dry her long hair, Jeff walked back and laid on the bed to watch TV, about 10 minutes later Paige came running from the bathroom and jumped onto the bed beside Jeff, letting out a small yell as she did, Jeff put his arm around her, "It's good to have my Paige back" he said, kissing her on the nose, "It is, isn't it?" Paige smiled and snuggled closer to Jeff, after a few seconds of silence, Paige raised up to rest her forearms on Jeff's chest so she could look into his emerald eyes, "Jeff, do you think that there's such thing as two people being made for each other?" Paige asked, Jeff chuckled a little, "I guess so Paige, why?" he smiled, looking at her blue eyes, that were now glowing and dancing with excitement, "Cuz we've known each other our whole life, then one day, almost 20 years since we met, we finally figured out that we were meant for each other, then it seemed like everything that could possibly tear us apart tried to, or did, but we always overcame it, and our relationship was even stronger than before, it's like someone up there is looking out for us, so, obviously, we were made for each other, amazing isn't it?" Paige sighed, Jeff laughed again, "You thought of all that by yourself?" he smiled, "Yup, every word" Paige said, "It is true, we're perfect for each other" Jeff sighed, leaning in and kissing Paige softly, "It feels so good to be in your arms again, Jeff" Paige sighed, laying her head on Jeff's chest, the door suddenly swung open and in ran the little blonde haired 4 year old, Mercy jumped on the bed and landed right between Jeff and Paige, "Hey there Tigress, did you have fun?", Paige asked, Mercy nodded, Matt and Amy watched on from the doorway, "Can mommy have a kiss?" Paige asked, putting on a phony sad face for Mercy, who quickly kissed her mom, "What about Jeff?" Jeff asked from behind, Mercy spun around and gave Jeff a little kiss, Jeff hugged her close, seeing in Mercy's eyes what he had always seen in Paige's eyes, Matt and Amy stood still by the door as they watched the family seemingly reunite before their eyes, Amy leaned her head on Matt, who put his arm around her in a gentle hug, Amy lifted her head and looked at Matt with a small smile on her face, Matt turned his head back to the giggling people on the bed, "I thought we were going to eat" Matt said, "Yeah, I'm ready" Paige said, sitting up and getting off the bed, followed by Mercy and Jeff, "Let's ride" she said with a small laugh, grabbing her jacket and walking out the door..  
  


*2 Months Later*  
  


"Amy!" Paige called, running into the locker room and looking around, Amy sat up quickly from her place on the couch, "Amy? What's wrong?" Paige asked, gesturing to Amy's pale face and the ring around her lips, "Nothing, I've just got a touch of the stomach virus or something" she sighed, "Oh, well, do you need anything?" Paige asked, sitting in the chair beside the couch, Amy just stared off into space, "Some water?" Paige suggested after a few second, Amy suddenly snapped back to reality, "Huh?" she said, "Water?" Paige asked, already at the mini refrigerator and getting a bottle of water out, "Yeah" Amy said, Paige walked back over to her chair and tossed the water to Amy, who slowly laid back down and was soon asleep, Paige sighed and covered Amy up to the tips of her bright red hair just as Jeff walked in, "Hey Paige, have you seen Amy?" he asked loudly, Paige quickly shushed him, "What's wrong with Amy?" he whispered, "She's got a bug" Paige explained, "She won't be coming out tonight, I'll go tell Vince" Paige said, giving Jeff a quick kiss as she left the locker room, looking for Vince, she approached his office and knocked on the door, "Come in" he said, Paige walked in, "Ah, Paige, how are you?" he smiled as she walked in, "I'm doing great Mr. McMahon, but Amy, she's another story", Paige sighed, sitting down in the red leather chair in front of Vince's desk, "She's got a bug and she's really sick, I was wondering if we could maybe have the night off" Paige asked, "All four of you?" he asked, his eyes widening, "No, just me and Amy, neither of us has a match" Paige explained, "Oh, well, alright, if she's really sick" he said, "Thank you Mr. McMahon, I'm going to get her back to the hotel" Paige smiled and walked out the door, she went back to the locker room where Amy was still asleep, and Jeff was sitting in the chair watching TV, "Ok, we're off tonight, I'll take her back" Paige said, waking Amy up and telling her, she sat up, but quickly ran to the bathroom where retching was heard, Jeff made a face as Matt walked in the door, "Jeff?" he said, "Did you find Amy?" he asked, just as the toilet flushed and out walked Amy, "Oh babe, are you ok?" he asked, touching the side of her pale cheek, "She's got a bug, Vince gave us the night off" Paige explained, "Are you gonna be ok? I'll sit out too if you want?" Matt asked Amy, "I'll take care of her Matt" Paige said, "Ok, if anything happens, call me on my cell" Matt sighed, "Get well sweetie" he said, kissing Amy's cheek, "C'mon" Paige said taking Amy's wrist and leading her out the door, "We'll get Tigress while we're at it, k?" Paige said, Amy nodded halfheartedly, as Paige knocked on Terri's locker room door, Terri opened it, "Hey Paige" Terri smiled, out of the ring, she didn't dress like a slut, she was wearing a blue top with jeans, normal shoes and her bleached hair was tied in a bun, "Hey Ter, we got the night off because Amy's sick, so I'll take Mercy with us" Paige smiled, looking past Terri and at the two small blondes who were sitting on the floor brushing their Barbie's hair, "Tigress" Paige cooed, Mercy looked up and at her mom, "Mom!" she smiled, running to give her mom a hug, "C'mon, we're going back tot he hotel sweetie" Paige smiled and put her daughter back down on the floor, Mercy ran over to Dakota, "I gotta go home" she said, taking her Barbie from the place she had been sitting, "Bye Tigress!" Dakota called, "Well Aims, feel better" Terri said, smiling warmly before shutting the door, Mercy took hold of Paige's hand as they walked through the parking lot..

*At The Hotel*

Paige led Amy and Mercy into the hotel room, "Tigress, go and set up a game and mommy will play with you" Paige said, gesturing towards the door, then she turned back to Amy, "Ok Aimes, you lay down" Paige ordered, Amy sighed and laid on the bed, Paige brought her two aspirins and a glass of water, "Take these and sleep" Paige said, Amy took them and laid down, pulling the blanket up to her chin, "Night" Paige smiled as she turned off the light and walked next door, where Mercy had a checker board set on the bed, "Ok, let's play" Paige smiled, "You're going down Mom", Mercy giggled as Paige sat on the other end of the bed..  
  
  
  


Yah...I meant to put more about Terri and her little girl Dakota in there...but I didn't, oopsie..now who knows where Terri is...oh well...man, was this chapter short, or was it just me? Anyway, 5 more reviews and another chapter, we're almost done! And, like I said before, I've never been drunk, meaning I've never had a hangover, so, just use your imagination! 


	14. "You're what?!" (The End)

Oops...this is a really short chapter, but it's the end, yes, that's right, this is the last chapter...::sniffle:: I'm sad...If I had known this was so short, I would have put this into the other chapter, but oh well..have fun!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*Next Week*

"So, Matt took Amy to the doctor?" Jeff asked, taking a bite off of his cotton candy, "Yeah, she hasn't felt good for almost 2 weeks, I finally convinced her to go" Paige added, taking the shopping bags in her other hand and pulling off a piece of Jeff's cotton candy, "Mom, I want some!" Mercy said from between Paige and Jeff, Jeff pulled a piece off and let go of her hand, "Here" Jeff said, handing her the blue puff, Mercy ate it up, getting her fingers sticky in the process, then grabbing hold of Jeff's hand just as Paige finished loading the trunk with all of the things they had bought, "Eww, you got me sticky" Jeff teased, making a face, "Eww!" Mercy teased as Jeff grabbed her and held her high in the air, then stuck her in the car, buckling her in, Jeff jumped in the passenger side and suddenly felt a tiny, sticky hand on his upper arm, he spun around, "Eww! You got me sticky again!" he stuck his tongue out and wiped his hands on Mercy's arms, Mercy reached up and smacked Jeff's arm, "Tigress!" Paige scolded, "Oh, it is SO on" Jeff teased as they pulled up to the hotel, he jumped out of the car and pulled Mercy out, turning her upside down and slinging her across his shoulder and carting her inside, Paige walked behind her as Mercy giggled, Paige kissed Mercy's nose as they walked into the hotel room and Jeff playfully threw Mercy on the bed and tickled her, "J-Jef-'eff!!" Mercy called through laughs, "What's that Tigress? You want some more?" Jeff laughed, tickling her even harder, "Jeff, she's going to pee on herself" Paige scolded, giggling a little, "Oh, what? Now you want some?" Jeff asked, grabbing Paige and getting her on the bed beside Mercy and began to tickle them both, "Jeff-rey N-Nero Ha-rd-y" Paige screamed through laughs, Paige suddenly overpowered him, flipping him onto the bed, "Now who wants some?" she said, just sitting there for a few seconds, then Paige leaned down and kissed Jeff softly, their moment was suddenly broken by something that could be none other than the patented Hardy yell, Paige rolled off of Jeff just in time to see 5 year old Mercy standing on the headboard of the bed, doing the gunz, before Paige could stop her or Jeff could move, Mercy jumped down and landed square on Jeff with an "oof", Jeff, Paige, and Mercy lay in a giggling heap on the end of the bed until they heard a soft "ahem" Paige and Jeff's heads shot to the door, where Matt was standing with his arm around Amy, "Oh hi guys" Paige said, lifting herself off of the bed and trying to straighten her hair, "I heard the yell, just wanted to see what was going on" Matt said, Paige and Jeff laughed, "Yeah, Tigress here thought it may be a good idea to jump on Jeff" Paige laughed, "So, what'd the doctor say?", Matt and Amy exchanged a smile, "Guys?" Amy started, a huge smile spreading across her face, "I'm pregnant"

  
  


Oooh...what's this? Amy's pregnant? Yeah....so....do you want another sequel? You wanna know what happens? Sure you do! But I need suggestions...I think I know what's going to happen, but I'm still not sure, review and tell me if you want another or not...thanks for all your reviews and stuff! I love it! If I write another one, it'll be like that guy in Scream said, the third one is about going back to the beginning and finding out something that you thought was true, but wasn't true from the get-go, the past will come back to bite you in the ass....or something like that...::wink:: it'll be good, I promise...


End file.
